The Mistery of Haley Sheltter
by Andrea1301
Summary: Jade moves to Hollywood were she meets the victorious' gang. They will have to reveal the mistery of a dead teenage girl so her ghost would live Jade's family alone. But will they be quick enough?
1. Hollywood!

**A/N: Well, I thought of writting a Bade ff and here you have my attempt to do it. Since it is the first chapter we don't have Bade in here, and you should be thinking "Woo, this gilr is crazy, she wants to write a Bade ff and she doesn't put Bade in the chapter." Yeah, I might be crazy, but since Jade is moving to Hollywood and well, she doesn't know him, so it will be a little hard for me to write Bade. But we do have Cade friendship, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: How do I say this... Mmmmm... If I had enough money to have my own TV show then I would have a jetski and a beach house in Miami, so NO, I don't own Victorious. **

I looked at my house with sadness filling my mind. Silent tears managed to escape from my eyes before I could remove them with my hand. I was definitely going to miss this place. It was the third time in two years that we were moving because of my dad's work. I hated the idea of never getting to have real friends because of this, but I tried to see the cool side of it, I had lived in nearly 19 countries and I was just 16.

However, my older brother, Daniel, hated it. He was way more sociable than me and he had tried several times to stay in one country and have a normal life, but my parents would never leave him alone and when they suggested that we all stayed he refused. He said he hated the idea of making dad quit his job for us. And I agreed with him, the only thing my father loved more than his job was me, my brother and our mom.

-Jade! - Daniel yelled, causing me to turn around and almost fell in the huge TV my parents were trying to get in the moving truck.

-Coming! - I yelled back, running throw the door and climbing the stairs to find him in what had been his bedroom. –What do you want?- I asked annoyed by the fact that I had run upstairs and he didn´t even noticed that I was standing behind him.

-Oh, yeah, help me get this down- he said handing me a box of what seemed to be photo albums.

-Kids! - Mom yelled from downstairs- We are living in five minutes! - she added.

-Coming! - We both yelled before taking all the boxes that were left in the room and going downstairs.

-Well, where are we going now?- I asked getting into our car's backseat with Daniel.

-Hollywood- Mom answered.

I couldn't believe it. One of our many moving traditions was that our parents didn't tell us where we were going until we were all packed and in the car, (and it was one of the reason my family seemed so weird to me, I mean, what kind of parent wouldn't tell their kids where they were going to live for the next 4 or 5 months) but I had wanted to go to Hollywood since I discovered my passion for singing and acting. There was this huge arts school named Hollywood Arts and I was my dream to go there since I was 10 years old. Of course I couldn't tell anyone besides Daniel because I don´t think my parents would understand that I didn't wanted to be a social worker or any other crap they wanted me to be.

-Why didn't you tell me?- I yelled and Daniel smiled.-You knew? - I asked him shocked.

-Yeah, kind of- he said trying to hold back a smile.

-Daniel! - I screamed in disbelief.

-Jade, I didn't know it meant so much to you that we were moving there, otherwise I would have told you. – My dad said quite surprised that I showed happiness.

-Whatever- I said before sitting strait in my seat and putting my headphones on.

It wasn't that I didn't love my parents, I did, but sometimes it annoyed me the fact that they didn't know the most important things in my life were acting and singing.

I couldn't talk with Daniel about this in front of my parents. What was I going to do? I didn't want to tell them that I wanted to study in Hollywood Arts, but if I didn't I would miss the chance of my life. Of course that we would only be in Hollywood for three months, but I was still hoping that I could study there.

I spent the rest of the way to our new home trying to sleep and listening to Maroon 5's music. When I finally fell asleep, mi brother woke me up because he had a "great" idea.

-What do you want, Daniel? - I almost yelled pissed off by his annoying 4-year-old attitude.

-What about playing "Never have I ever" with your favorite brother?- he asked pocking me in the shoulder.

-First of all, you are my ONLY brother, and secondly, no, I don't wanna play that with you- I said wishing he could stop pocking me- Stop that, Danny, I am serious, DANIEL! LET GO! - I yelled trying to free my wrists from his grip.

-Daniel, leave your sister alone- my mom called from the front seat, finally coming on my rescue. He let me go and sited straight. I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to text my only friend: Cat Valentine. We met in Texas when we were five because her father worked with my father, she also moved a lot, but when she was 8 her mother got pregnant again, her parents got divorced and she moved with her mother and her little brother to "I don't remember where".

_To Cat:  
>Hey! What 'cha doing?<em>

_From Cat:  
>Hey Jade! Noting really, painting my nails and you? <em>

She was a little hyperactive, but she was the only true friend I remember having in my childhood.

_To Cat:  
>Moving again <em>

_From Cat:  
>Oh, I'm sorry I hated moving too you know. Guess my parents' divorce has a good side.<em>

_To Cat:  
>I bet your mother doesn't think the same. <em>

_From Cat:  
>I bet she does, she is dating this Italian guy, Marco, and it seems to go pretty well, besides the fact that my brother stabbed himself again. <em>

_To Cat:  
>Oh dear, I'm sorry, tell him I said Hi.<em>

_From Cat:  
>I will, don't worry. Sooooo where are you moving? :P<em>

_To Cat:  
>To Hollywood!<em>

Okay, I correct myself, there are two people that now about my acting and singing dreams, my brother and Cat. The beeping of my phone announced a new text message.

_From Cat:  
>You gotta be kidding! You are kidding right? Why didn't you tell me before! <em>

_To Cat:  
>Why is it so important, I don't think my parents will allow me to get in Hollywood Arts. They want me to study "social work" and all that crap. : _

_From Cat:  
>I wasn't talking about that, tok tok Jade, are you there, I LIVE IN HOOLYWOOD!<em>

I couldn't believe it; I was going to live in the same city as my best friend! Wow I sounded like Cat.

_To Cat:  
>That's awesome! Wait, if you live in Hollywood, why don't you study in the Most Important Art School in the world?<em>

Cat might be crazy, but since we were kids it was our dream to get in to some important arts school and become famous. Maybe I should start to pay more attention to her when we video-chat.

_From Cat:  
>I tried to convince mi mom, but it is very expensive. You know what? We should both try out for the scholarship of this year, the auditions are tomorrow morning, wanna come?<em>

I thought it for a moment, I wouldn´t convince my parents showing them the enormous fee. If I got a scholarship, they wouldn't have to pay anything and with great notes in Math and Geography, they would be okay.

_To Cat:  
>Count me in. <em>

_From Cat:  
>Kay kay, gotta go, call me when you are settled in and I'll invite you an ice-cream. Yum!<em>

_To Cat:  
>Kay <em>

Now all that I had to do was find the way to sneak out of my house tomorrow morning. All I could do was wish that Daniel would be on the mood of helping his little sister to make her dreams come true.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think. Since I'm on vacations now, I will be traveling yhis Thursday I will update as soon as I get Wi-Fi, but I can't promise anything. Don't woory, I will write and update next Wednesday kay?**

**Andrea :)**


	2. Coffee and Plans

**A/N: Hey! I'm very sorry for the wait, but how I said before, I was on VACATIONS! I'm sorry I didn't updated as soon as I got back; it is not my fault, you can blame the beach. Well I have nothing else to say so…**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Victorious , but I will, even though it's the last thing I do. **

Jade's POV

-We are here- mom announced as we got out of the car. It was a nice house, smaller than the last one, but big enough for the four of us. In front of the beige colored walls, there was a small porch and a huge garden with two apple trees. It was kind of a happy-typical Hollywood house. It wasn't my favorite kind of house, but it wasn't that bad.

-Hey, kids, why don't you go upstairs and choose your rooms?- Dad asked as he helped the moving guys take the couch of the truck.

-'Kay- Daniel responded pulling me by my hand so that I followed him.

We entered the house and I saw a small guest's room and a huge kitchen in the back.

-Jade! I want the bigger bedroom! - Daniel yelled from upstairs. I had been so distracted exploring the bottom floor that I hadn't noticed that my brother had climbed upstairs and he was now claiming the bigger room.

-No! - I yelled back as I ran upstairs. He was sitting in the floor of the first bedroom of the aisle; there were four bedrooms so I figured out that he had seen them all before me.

-Hey, kiddo- he said as he saw me enter "his" room. –Want me to help you choose your room? - I nodded and he stood up and put an arm around my shoulders, I just loved how he could be so caring with me, he was always there for me when I needed him and I could talk to him about anything; but when it comes to "girly problems", he is kind of weird so I prefer talking to Cat.

-I want to see that one- I said as I pointed the last bedroom on the floor. We walked there and I tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside. - I can't open it

-Let me try- he tried to open, but couldn't open it. - It seems locked, we should ask mom for the keys.

-Thank you Captain Obvious- I said sarcastically- Mom!- we both yelled hoping she would hear and we wouldn't need to go down.

-She's kind of busy, do you need something? - Dad said as he walked towards us.

-Yes, this door won't open. Do you know where the keys are? - I asked.

He handed Daniel a box of the size of a pillow- This are all the keys of the house we have, you should found them here.- And with that he left, guess he's not helping.

-It will take us an eternity to find the right keys for the door, Jade. Why don't you pick another one and when we find them you move here?- he asked putting the heavy box in the ground.

-Fine- I said as I took my backpack and opened the door of the room that was next to Danny's- So, you are helping me unpack or what?- I asked and I heard him growl before getting up to help me.

We spent the rest of the day unpacking our things and putting everything in order. When my mother came to tell us she was going out to buy pizza I remembered Cat's offer.

-Mom, Can I go to grab some ice-cream with Cat later? She told me she wanted to see me and since she lives here…- I was cut off by my brother.

-Kitty-Cat lives here?- he yelled- Why didn't you tell me before, I haven't seen that girl since she was six!- Daniel was also a good friend of Cat, and he had been also sad when she had to move with her mother.- Can I come too?

-Mom? - I asked. It would be fun being the three of us together again.

-'Kay, but you only have until 10 o'clock, have fun - She said walking downstairs to help dad connect the microwave.

-So, where are we going?- Daniel asked as I putted my jacket and grabbed my purse.

-The question is, where are you going, because you are not invited.- I stated and ran downstairs.

-C'mon, Jade. Can I come? - he asked making puppy eyes. Gosh, why did he have to be so good in that?

-'Kay, but you are driving me- I answered. I had a car, a red Ferrari, but I liked Daniel's car better. It was a blue BMW M3 convertible. My parents gave it to him as an 18th birthday present this year.

-That's fine, get in- he said as I got in the passengers' seat and fastened my seatbelt. - So, where did Cat tell you to meet her?

-I don't know, let me text her- I took my phone and texted Cat.

_To Cat:  
>Hey, I'm coming with Daniel. Where are we going?<em>

_From Cat:  
>Yay! Well, I was thinking of going to the coffee shop in street next to mine. Do you have GPS?<em>

She texted me the address and I set the GPS.

-The coffee shop is not far away, wanna hear some music? – Daniel asked with his annoying 5-year-old voice.

-Whatever- I mumbled.

I was excited because I was going to see Cat, but if my brother kept pushing my buttons, he would be dead soon. He turned the radio on and _Taylor Swift _was singing _Back to December _

-Daniel!- I yelled. He knew how much I hated this chick; she thought everyone else cared about her crappy love live.

-What?- he asked- Can't I listen to one of _my_ favorite songs in _my _car?

-Stop it! Can you please put some decent music on? - I asked hoping he wasn't in the mood for another of our fights. I had allowed him to come with me 'cuz I needed him to help me and Cat think of an excuse for the audition tomorrow night. I hadn't had time to ask Daniel for help or for telling him about my plans; but I was sure he would help me.

-'Kay! Don't freak out- he defended himself. We spent the rest of the way arguing about who was a better singer: Miley Cyrus or Joan Jett.

It didn't surprise me that my brother knew nothing about music, but really? Miley Cyrus?

-We are here- he said parking in an empty space, it was summer and it was a very hot and sunny days. A Cat-like day if you prefer.

-Hey!- I hear someone scream from the inside of the coffee shop- Jade! Oh my Gosh, I missed you sooooo much! - The next thing I knew was that Cat was on top of me and I had landed on the floor.

-People are staring at us Cat, - I said as I helped get up- but I missed you too.

-Daniel! You are here! - She hugged him and led us into the store. The walls were covered with green and brown wall-paper and there were a few sofas and tables. Everything smelled like coffee. - Soooooo, what do you want to eat? - She asked happily and showed us the menus.

I ordered a black coffee and my brother had a vanilla late. - Well, Cat- I started- I was thinking of the auditions tomorrow and I don't think my mom will let me go out. I'm kind of… grounded.

-Oh my God! Jade! What did you do?- and that was drama queen again.

-Oh, she did a bad thing, Cat- my brother said in a mysterious voice. Cat was no longer surprised, but now she was curious.

-What did she did, Danny? – she said in a sweet voice. My brother leaned down in her ear to whisper to her.

-Hey! I'm still here!- I snapped.

-Oh, I'm sorry, sis. Are you telling Cat what you did or you prefer me to tell her?- he asked.

-Oh my Gosh! Stop it, Daniel! - I said, already annoyed- 'Kay, lets see, Cat. I did something wrong. That has nothing to do with the auditions! We need a plan and we need this stupid kid to help us. – I said pointing at Daniel, who stock out his tongue.

-Wait- he started- Auditions? Plan? 'Kay you lost me. What are you talking about?- he looked confused.

-Let me explain you- I said. I explained him everything I had think of. The fact that I wanted to go to Hollywood Arts, that our parents wouldn't let me in if didn't get the scholarship, that I needed him to help me get out of the house without our parents noticing and that if I got the scholarship, I would be the most happy girl in the world. Except for Cat, nobody was happier than her.

-Count me in- he said as soon as I finished my monologue.

-Are you sure? If they catch us, you will be grounded for the next two weeks. – I said. I wanted him to help, but he needed to now that by helping me, he was putting his freedom in danger. I didn't mind getting punished, but for Daniel it was the end of the world.

-I wanna help you – he said taking my hand- Just promise me one thing.- he said seriously- That you will play chess with me if I get punished.

Cat and I laughed and I nodded. Now that Danny was helping us, the only thing we needed was a plan and my brother was an expert getting out of the house without permission.

**A/N: 'Kay, again, I'm really sorry for the long wait. I promise that I will try to upload the next chapter before next Saturday. **

**I wanted to thank everyone who put this story on favorites and me on favorite author and alerts and everything, you make me really happy. **

**I also wanted to tell you that the ones who review will get a shout-out next chapter.**

**P.S: I have nothing against Taylor Swift or Miley Cyrus. In fact they are my favorite singers apart from Joan Jett. I didn't mean to upset anyone I just felt Jade was getting a little OC and I needed something to annoy her. I just thought that they were not the kind of singers Jade would like. **

**Pleaaaase review!**

**Andrea **


	3. The Guys

**A/N: 'Kay, so I'm really sorry for the slow updates, but you can't blame me. I have two chapters up and three reviews. I know a lot of people have this on favorites and alerts, but I would really like if anyone of you review. A simple **_**loved it **_**or**_** hated it **_**would be appreciated. **

**Oh, before I forget, as I promised last chapter:**

**I wanna give a huge SHOUT-OUT to:**

**-LizGilliesFanForever  
>-James 888<br>-grandegomezfan**

**You really made my day, THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: Nope! I don't own Victorious. **

We spent the rest of the afternoon planning how we could get out of the house. Yes, _we_ Daniel wanted to see me and Cat audition, so he was coming with us.

"'Kay, you will need to get out two times, tomorrow morning for the auditions and if we pass them, next week for the Math, English and Geography tests. They are the three required subjects. The ones we will have to study for the most, 'cuz if you fail they take off the scholarship." She said sighting.

"So you only have one week to study?" Daniel asked in disbelieve.

"Yeah, we are supposed to, but they give you the books and specific terms of the exams after the auditions. However, I have all of them, so we can start studying as soon as we want!" Cat said exited.

"Wait. How is that you have them?" I asked shocked.

"Oh, well. You see, last year I auditioned for the scholarship and I met this cool guys Beck, Robbie and Andre. They were really nice..." She smiled.

"Cat! You were telling is about why you had last year's books and terms, remember?" I interrupted her before she went on and on about this "cool guys".

"Yeah, that's right!- she giggled and I rolled my eyes" 'Kay so I passed the singing and acting auditions and the teachers gave me the books and told me to come the next week for the exams. Beck, Andre and Robbie passed them too so we agreed that we would study together. The day before the exams we were hanging at my house…" The smile that had been all day in her face instantly faded "… and Beck suggested going to grab some ice-cream so he drove us to the mall. We were half way there when Andre and I started fighting about if unicorns exist or not, Beck got distracted and the car crashed…"

She looked like she was about to cry so Daniel interrupted her "It's okay Cat, if you don't want to tell us what happened, you don't have to."

"No, I want to" She said starting to sob. "This is the first time I tell this to anyone, well besides the time I had to tell my mom and the police… I really need to tell this to someone, and you both are my best friends. Jade, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before it's just that… well you had just moved to Washington and you were really sad and messed up. I didn't want to worry you" She was starting to sob.

"Don't worry, Cat. I understand. I just don't get how I didn't notice, I mean we video-chat every week." I stated confused.

"Oh, remember the time I told you I was going on a trip to New York with my mom and my brother for one month?" I nodded "Well, I was in the hospital. Anyways so we spent two weeks in the hospital and one week in bed rest. It was really awful. Obviously, we couldn't take the exams. The school's teachers were very sad and Beck blamed himself for months..." Her voice broke down and she started crying. I hated seeing her cry. I reminded me of the pain she felt when her parents got divorced. I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Cat, there is nothing to worry about. We will rock off the scenario tomorrow and we will study hard for the exams. We are getting in Hollywood Arts even though it's the last thing I do" I swore to her.

"I know" She was calming down. "Oh, Jade!" and she was Happy Cat again. "I need to ask you something. Do you mind if I invite the guys over to my house so they study with us? I promised them we would get in together and it is a promise I really wanna keep." She smiled.

"Of course, Cat. I would love to meet them" I assured her. They were the guys that putted my best friend's life in danger, but I could tell they had helped her get over her dad's issue as much as I did.

"What are you going to sing?" Daniel asked. Cat had told us that we would have two auditions. When we get to the school, they will give us a script from a short monologue and then we would have to sing a song. We could sing solos and duets.

"Well, first we have to decide whether we will sing a solo or a duet." I said.

"I think you should sing a duet, your voices sound really great together" Danny suggested.

I really liked singing with Cat, we had started singing together when we were kids and it made me feel more confident.

"Yay! I would love that! Do you wanna sing with me, Jadey?" She said giggling.

"Fine, but don't call me _Jadey_"

"'Kay so what song are you singing?" Daniel asked again.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Cat said smiling. Of course we were doing the song I taught Cat the day she moved away. It really suited us and the pain we felt when we had to stay away for each other.

"Oh no, are you doing _that_ song?" I could tell he was already annoyed. I used to sing it every time my parents weren't home 'cuz they've never listened to me singing, but when my parents weren't home, Daniel was. He liked the song, but he didn't enjoy the fact that I sang it all day long.

"Of course we are!" I smirked; this was going to be good.

"Lets go practice at my house! My mom would love to see you, Jade" Cat suggested. We hadn't sung in the same room since we were six.

"'Kay, Daniel, go home and tell mom I'm staying at Cat's the rest of the afternoon" He putted and I smiled.

"I have an idea!" Cat yelled and the entire cafeteria turned to look at us. I glared at them and they returned to whatever they were doing before. "Why don't you stay at my house? We can practice, have a sleepover and tomorrow I can drive us to the school. Daniel can tell your mom and dad that he will pick you up and take us to have lunch" She whispered as if she was saying a bad word. She didn't like the idea of lying to my parents.

"Fine" I smiled "Just let me go to my place and grab some clothes and pajamas."

"'Kay, 'kay, I'll be waiting for you" she said "Let me give you my address" she wrote something in a pink post-it and gave it to Daniel.

Cat got into her pink and white convertible and pulled of the driveway. "I can't believe they let her drive that ice-cream cone around" I smirked as we drove home.

"Have you seen her pout?" he asked "She is the cutest girl I've ever met."

"Oh, so I'm not cute?" I asked. He was my older brother and he was supposed to think _I'm cute._

"You were… and then you turned thirteen" he chuckled.

"So it's my fault for growing up?" I exploded. He laughed.

"That's not what I meant" he defended himself.

"You're stupid." I stated going back to applying makeup to my eyes.

"Words hurt, you know" he smiled. We spent the rest of the road in silence and as he pulled in our driveway I panicked. Not for me, I was a natural actress, but Daniel was just the worst liar ever.

"Let me do the talking" I ordered as we entered the garage

"'Kay" he muttered. We walked towards the kitchen and found mom taking hot cookies out of the oven. She put the plate in front of us in the table

"Hey, kids! I made cookies" she smiled. One of the only reasons I didn't hate moving was that in the moving days my parents wouldn't go to work, 'cuz let's face it, they lived at their office. After we were all settled in they would go out and we wouldn't see them that much till they announced we were moving again. I chewed slowly, thinking how to make my mom give me permission even though I was grounded.

"Mom?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"Remember I told you Cat was here?"

"Yes. You told me two hours ago" she answered. She wasn't going to make this easy.

"Well, she invited me to her sleepover, can I go?" I let it all out. She looked at me for what felt like ages. Daniel shifted uncomfortable in his chair.

"You're grounded" was her only respond.

"Please!" I whined. Wow, I whined.

"You really wanna go, don't you?" I nodded "Well you can go, sweetie," she smiled "as long as you fill this, you can go"

She handed me something that looked like an application sheet for some Hollywood school.

"'Kay" I mumbled and went to my room to pack all the things I was going to need. I saw my brother enter my room and sit down in my bed.

"At what time do you want me to be there?" he asked. I could tell he was proud of me, for not letting my parents' expectations crash down my dreams.

"Well, Cat told me our singing audition was scheduled for 11:00 am and the acting audition for 1:00 pm" I smiled.

"I'll be there at ten o'clock" he kissed my temple and went to his room. I finished packing and went downstairs.

"Bye mom!" I said as I got in my car.

Cat's house was not far from mine. I wasn't surprised to find out that her room was all pinkish and that Mr. Longneck had his own bed. We spent the night rehearsing and painting our nails. She told me more about this guys she met and they seemed pretty cool.

It was obvious that I had a null social life, and my character, as Daniel said, didn't help much to make friends. I had never cared what people thought about me, but in Hollywood it was different and I was going to try to get people to like me, no matter how hard it would be for me to change my attitude.

**A/N: Well, did you like it? Hate it? Loved it? Please review and tell me if this is worth continuing 'cuz I really don't wanna write something nobody likes **

**Also, tell me if I should include Tori in the story, I don't particularly like her, but it is up to you. **

**Finally I wanted to ask for suggestions. What song do you think the guys should sing at their auditions?**

**Thanks for reading and please review. It would really make my day.**

**PD: James 888's review made me realize I didn't have an explanation about how Daniel's and Jade's cars got to Hollywood, lets just say they were hooked up to the moving truck. 'Kay?**

**Andrew **


	4. Auditions

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the wait. In case you haven't noticed, I'm updating every Saturday. If you wanna make me post earlier, there is a simple way of doing it. REVIEW! **

Jade's POV:

I woke up and found Cat's arm on top of my face and her left leg was on top of my stomach. I sighed and glanced at the pink clock, on the pink nigh-table, on the pink and green carpet. It said it was eight o'clock. I got off the bed and tried to wake Cat up by shaking her.

"Cat!" I whispered. She just giggled in her dream. "Caterina!" I yelled, already annoyed.

"What?" She snapped. Wow, Cat snapped. I guess she wasn't such a morning person.

"Cat, we need to get up. We have to go to the HA's auditions." I managed to get out. It was ridiculous, I was nervous. I never got nervous because I never cared what people think about me, but this time it was different. I needed their opinions to make my dreams come true. "Cat! C'mon."

"The auditions!" she yelled and got out of bed. "You can use my bathroom, I'll use my brother's 'cuz he's not home, there are towels under the sink" And with that, she left.

I walked over my bag and took my clothes out. A black and red blouse, black jeans and red combat boots. I went to the bathroom and found, of course, pink and purple towels. I sighed and got one. When I finished showering and changing, I went to the kitchen, where I found Cat making pancakes. She was wearing a white and pink stripped t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Hey, Jade. Want pancakes?" she asked. I nodded and sat in the table. "Are you nervous?" she sat beside me and put a large plate in front of us.

"Yep, are you?" I hated that my voice sounded so weak.

"Of course!" she smiled. "But don't worry; if there is someone who can get one of the 5 scholarships, it's you."

We finished eating, grabbed our stuff and got to her car. As I got in the passenger's seat, all the nervousness I felt before disappeared.

"I talked to Robbie while you were showering, he says he's meeting us and the guys there" she said.

"'Kay"

Cat put the song we were going to sing and we started preparing ourselves for the presentation. We parked the car in the school and got out. It was a really rainy day. I loved it. We ran towards the buildings and the first thing I saw was the colorful lockers. Even though I didn't like many colors, these were really creative.

"Jade, come over here!" Cat called me from the other side of the hall. She was standing there with three guys. One of them had dreads and a keyboard, he was pretty good. The one standing in Cat's left had curly black hair, glasses and was carrying a puppet. The last one had long dark hair and tan skin, he good-looking.

"Jade, this is Andre, Robbie and Beck" Cat said exited. "Guys, this is my best friend Jade, the one I was talking to you about."

"Hey!" Beck said.

"Hi." I guess I needed to be at least kind, I wanted to have friends here in Hollywood, it would be hard for me of course. I mean, I haven't really had any friends since Cat.

"The ones who are singing duets for the auditions, please come here!" A very hobo-looking man yelled.

"I guess we should get going." I said and Cat and the rest followed me.

"So, what are you singing?" Beck asked me. He seemed pretty cool.

"Ironic, by Alanis Morissette." I said as we signed in the papers. "And you?"

"I'm singing a solo, The Reason, by Hoobastank." He smiled. That was my favorite song! He just had the most beautiful smile in the whole world I couldn't help but smiled back.

"Jade! We're number 23!" Cat screamed. "We need to give this to the music guy."

One hour later we were sitting in front of the scenario, trying to memorize the movies monologues we were given.

"Hey kiddo!" Daniel jumped in front of me.

"Shut it Danny, we are trying to memorize this." I sighed. I knew he wouldn't shut up.

"Hey Daniel!" Cat came to my rescue, "Guys, this is Jade's older brother Daniel. Danny, these are Beck, Andre and Robbie." Cat was introducing my brother and the guys.

"So you are Cat's friends, huh?" He smirked.

"To finish with the duets, please welcome Jadelyn West and Caternina Valentine!" The music guy said. We got up and grabbed the microphones as the music started playing. I glared at Daniel and he just smiled reassuringly before we started singing.

"_An old man turned ninety-eight  
>He won the lottery and died the next day<em>_  
><em>_It's a black fly in your Chardonnay__  
><em>_It's a death row pardon two minutes too late__  
><em>_Isn't it ironic ... don't you think___

_It's like rain on your wedding day__  
><em>_It's a free ride when you've already paid__  
><em>_It's the good advice that you just didn't take__  
><em>_Who would've thought ... it figures___

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly__  
><em>_He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye__  
><em>_He waited his whole damn life to take that flight__  
><em>_And as the plane crashed down he thought__  
><em>_'Well isn't this nice...'__  
><em>_And isn't it ironic ... don't you think_

_It's like rain on your wedding day__  
><em>_It's a free ride when you've already paid__  
><em>_It's the good advice that you just didn't take__  
><em>_Who would've thought ... it figures___

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you__  
><em>_When you think everything's okay and everything's going right__  
><em>_And life has a funny way of helping you out when__  
><em>_You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up__  
><em>_In your face___

_It's a traffic jam when you're already late__  
><em>_It's a no-smoking sign on your cigarette break__  
><em>_It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife__  
><em>_It's meeting the man of my dreams__  
><em>_And then meeting his beautiful wife__  
><em>_And isn't it ironic... don't you think__  
><em>_A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think...__  
><em>

_It's like rain on your wedding day__  
><em>_It's a free ride when you've already paid__  
><em>_It's the good advice that you just didn't take__  
><em>_Who would've thought ... it figures___

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on your__  
><em>_Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out__  
><em>_Helping you out__"_

We finished singing and everyone clapped, the guys stood up in their chairs and yelled. Cat and I walked down of the scenario and the man announced the next to sing was Beck.

"I didn't know you were so good." He said as he walked past me.

"You are the best little sis'" Danny hugged me. "I'm really proud of you."

Again the music started and Beck began singing.

"_I'm not a perfect person _

_There's many thing I wish I didn't do _

_But I continue learning _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know _

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you _

_I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_It's something I must live with everyday _

_And all the pain I put you through _

_I wish I could take it all away _

_And be the one who catches all your tears _

_That's why I need you to hear" _

I felt the tears fill my eyes and Daniel hugged me tighter. This was the song my dad used to sing to me when I cried because of our fights, or the constant movings. The song he sang when he cared about how I felt more than his stupid job.

"_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you  
>And the reason is you<br>And the reason is you _

_And the reason is you _

_I'm not a perfect person _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know _

_I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be _

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you _

_I've found a reason to show _

_A side of me you didn't know _

_A reason for all that I do _

_And the reason is you."_

I wiped my tears with my sleeve and clapped with the rest of the room. Beck was really good too. He walked down the stage and they announced Andre and Robbie next.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked as soon as he saw my red eyes. I could tell he was really concerned.

"Yeah, it's just… that song… it reminds me of… good times I guess." I smiled and Daniel let go of me.

Andre and Robbie started singing __

_Woke up in London yesterday__  
><em>_Found myself in the city near Piccadilly__  
><em>_Don't really know how I got here__  
><em>_I got some pictures on my phone___

_New names and numbers that I don't know__  
><em>_Address to places like Abbey Road__  
><em>_Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want__  
><em>_We're young enough to say___

_Oh this has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This could really be a good life, good life___

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight__  
><em>_Like this city is on fire tonight__  
><em>_This could really be a good life__  
><em>_A good, good life___

_To my friends in New York, I say hello__  
><em>_My friends in L.A. they don't know__  
><em>_Where I've been for the past few years or so__  
><em>_Paris to China to Col-or-ado___

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out__  
><em>_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now__  
><em>_We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e__  
><em>_What there is to complain about___

_When you're happy like a fool__  
><em>_Let it take you over__  
><em>_When everything is out__  
><em>_You gotta take it in__  
><em>

_Oh this has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This could really be a good life, good life___

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight__  
><em>_Like this city is on fire tonight__  
><em>_This could really be a good life__  
><em>_A good, good life ___

_Hopelessly__  
><em>_I feel like there might be something that I'll miss__  
><em>_Hopelessly__  
><em>_I feel like the window closes oh so quick__  
><em>_Hopelessly__  
><em>_I'm taking a mental picture of you now__  
><em>_'Cuz hopelessly__  
><em>_The hope is we have so much to feel good about-__  
><em>

_Oh this has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This has gotta be the good life__  
><em>_This could really be a good life, good life___

_Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight__  
><em>_Like this city is on fire tonight__  
><em>_This could really be a good life__  
><em>_A good, good life__  
><em>

…

_Listen_

_To my friends in New York, I say hello__  
><em>_My friends in L.A. they don't know__  
><em>_Where I've been for the past few years or so__  
><em>_Paris to China to Col-or-ado__  
><em>

_Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out__  
><em>_Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now__  
><em>_We are god of stories but please tell me-e-e-e__  
><em>_What there is to complain about"_

They walked down of the stage, Andre was really good and Robbie wasn't bad. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Okay so we have the results, the ones that can pass to the second round, aka the acting auditions, are:

Beckett Oliver,

Jadelyn West,

Andre Harris,

Caterina Valentine,

Robert Shaphiro,…." The man said two more names none of us knew.

"We did it!" Cat screamed and everyone cheered with her.

"We need to go celebrate." Daniel smiled.

"We need to study this" Cat said, pointing at the monologues. "When we pass the acting auditions, we can go."

"'Kay" Daniel muttered. We spent the rest of the morning memorizing the monologues.

"I suggest we go grab something to eat." Andre said around two o'clock. We went to the Asphalt Café and returned an hour later. As we entered the theater, the hobo-looking guy started talking.

"My name is Sikowitz and I'm the HA's acting teacher." Wow, guess he is not a hobo. "I'm going to judge the acting auditions, you all got a monologue from a movie and you have to come and say them in front of us. We will only choose six teenagers for the scholarship and in this room there are thirty-one so, good luck to everyone. Lets start with Caterina Valentine."

Cat got up and showed us a shy smile, not very Cat-like. She walked over to the stage and presented herself.

"I'm Caterina Valentine, my friends call me Cat, I was given a Romeo must die monologue, I wish you like it. _You know, once Colin and I did something we thought would really be funny. He hid out front, while I ran to tell my mom he'd been hurt, you know, hit by a car or something really bad like that. And when she came running, he was supposed to jump out and surprise her, and we'd all fall out and have this great laugh. Me and my mom always loved a good laugh. I was about 8 or 9. Colin was, like, 11. I don't even remember how we came up with it, but, sure enough, you know, I start screaming and yelling, and my mom comes running out of the house, and she's like 'Trish, what's wrong?' and when I told her, I mean... the look on her face. I mean, even when Colin popped up to show it was just a joke, she just couldn't stop crying. She just held him close...clutched him, you know. I was just a baby, I didn't get it then, but I get it now. Colin's dead. And no matter how hard I cry, he's not just gonna pop up, and show me it was just a joke." _

Cat had tears in her eyes and I couldn't help but wince at the image of Daniel gone. She got of stage and I hugged her.

"Next we have Jadelyn West" Sikowitz announced. I looked at Danny who just gave me a smile and said.

"You are the best, don't forget that."

"I'm Jadelyn West, they call me Jade. I was given a Ten things I hate about you monologue, and here it goes. _I hate the way you talk to me. And the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare I hate your big dumb combat boots. And the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick- it even makes me rhyme. I hate the way you're always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh - even worse when you make me cry. I hate it that you're not around. And the fact that you didn't call. But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you - - not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all." _

Beck, Robbie and Andre got in and off stage. Sikowitz announced we all got the scholarships and gave us the books and other stuff we would need for the exams.

"You can come study at our home tomorrow." Daniel suggested and everyone agreed; now I only needed to pass the exams and we would be in Hollywood Arts.

We just didn't expect the most amazing and tragic adventure of our life was waiting for us in our home.

**A/N:'Kay, so I was getting a little bit if plot, that's why I wrote the last part. Next chapter the mystery starts so stay tuned. This chapter took me a lot of work, please review. I wanna know something…**

**Do you like this"" or this – better for the dialogues? Please tell me in your reviews or PM me. **

**See you next Saturday.**

**Andrea. **


	5. Not just a locked door

**A/N: Hey, hey! First of all… I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday as I promised. I had this family meeting thingy and there was no Wi-Fi. You can blame my mom. Kay so…. I was really upset about the low amount of reviews last chapter. I know there is a lot of people who have this on favorites and alerts and I really appreciate it, but it will really make my day if you reviewed. Pretty Please?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious I would go to London without having to subscribe in an English program so… You do the math.**

I was sitting in my bed reading the terms for the admission exams. Daniel was sitting on the floor, trying to figure out which one was the key that unlocked the door. I had the feeling something was hidden there.

"There are a thousand keys here, Jade." He complained for the third time in fifteen minutes.

"I'm studying all afternoon here with Cat and the guys, why don't you keep looking instead of bugging around?" I sighed annoyed.

"You're mean." He stated. We had to study hard if we wanted to get the scholarship. The exams were next Tuesday and they were supposed to give us the results on Wednesday. I had all week to convince my parents, 'cuz they were already looking for a private school.

"I was wondering…" he continued." If you are going to this arts school, where am I going?"

"You are going wherever mom and dad decide you should go." I answered.

"Nooooooo! We haven't been in different schools since like… forever!" He shouted.

"I know Danny, and I'll miss you a lot, but you know this is important to me. I really think this time we should try to make friends, maybe if we are in different schools it will be easier for us." I explained.

"Yeah, right, like someone would like to hang out with you." He snapped. I knew he was just mad at me for my decision, but I couldn't help my eyes showing how hurt I was. I felt a tear crawl down my face and I quickly shoved it off. He looked at me, an apology written all over his face.

"I'm sorry, lil' sis'" He said sitting beside me and wrapping one of his arms around my shoulder.

"It is fine; I know it will be hard. I mean who would like to be with a dark Goth girl and wears red extensions." I sighed.

"Yeah, I like the blue ones better." He laughed. "Jade, c'mon, you know I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I'm going to miss you a lot."

"It's fine." I smirked. We got back to do what we were doing before. I heard a knock on the door and got up to get it.

"Go to your room, it must be Cat." I hissed. "Oh, and don't forget to tell me if you find the key."

I walked downstairs and found Cat at the door.

"Hey, hey!" she smiled. "I brought pizza!"

"Cat, it's ten o'clock in the morning!" I said surprised.

"Yeah, and? We are in Hollywood!" She screamed.

"Hi Cat!" I heard Daniel yell from upstairs. We went to my room and sat in my bed.

"'Kay, so we should probably study English first, then Geography and then Math." She stated. We started talking about random stuff and eating potato chips. She helped me decorate my room with red and black wallpaper and make my bed. We laughed every time my brother yelled something about the keys being useless. The doorbell rang again.

"The guys!" Cat screamed. We went downstairs and found them at the door.

"Hey!" Beck smiled. He had a gorgeous smile.

"Hi." I replied.

"We should start studying." Cat interrupted us. "We have a lot to do"

"'Kay!" Andre said. We went to my room and sat on the floor.

"Cool wallpaper." Beck said.

"Thanks." I blushed. I hated what this guy was doing to me. I felt butterflies on my tummy. And I was saying things like tummy.

We started studying English and Beck helped me a lot with Geography. I was pretty smart, but Geography wasn't my favorite subject. We were starting Math when we heard a loud bum.

"Holly fire truck! Jade, come here!" Daniel sounded worried. We got up and ran down the hall. My _intelligent _brother had opened the door. He didn't turn around when we were behind him. He looked shocked.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled and walked past him. He held me by my waist. The walls were stained in blood red and there was a huge red stain the floor covered by a coat. The room only had a queen sized bed and an old-fashioned couch.

I tried to step forward, but Daniel's grip was too hard. "Don't go in there, Jade." Beck said. He sounded concerned.

"Don't tell me what to do." I hissed. Daniel glared at me and didn't let go. "Daniel! It is our house now. We need to know what's going on here!" I snapped and he backed down freeing me. I walked towards the coat on the floor and lift it up. Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck and Daniel sat down around me. Under the coat there was a paper. It seemed very old.

"What does it say?" Cat asked. I unfolded it and there were _ paragraphs written in a girly letter.

"_Dear reader," _I started reading. "_My name is Haley Shelter. I'm 18 years old and I need someone to help me. They are coming for me and my family. It doesn't matter what everyone says, it is not Mathew's fault. I love him and I'm willing to die for him. However, I don't want my daughter's life, Mia, to end the ways ours will. I want to ask for your help. They told me they were coming at midnight, and that I should be prepared to leave this world. I left Mia in the Church, five blocks from this house. Please take care of her. She is only five months old. She doesn't have the fault that her parents are dying in the hands of horrible people. I wish someone reads this letter before it is too late, before Mia's life is in danger again. They will find her, if you don't._

_Please help us._

_Haley and Mathew. 1959."_

**A/N: Kay, I know it is shorter than usual, but I thought a cliff-hanger would make you review (insert evil laugh here). Oh, before I forget… while I was uploading this I realized I spelled Mystery wrong in the title and the summary. Do you want me to change it or to leave it that way?**

**Please Review!  
>Love<br>Andrew **


	6. Ghost

**A/N: KK' so I'm sorry I didn't updated in the morning like I usually do, but I was busy on the mall with my friends! **

**Disclaimer: If you really believe I own Victorious you might wanna get checked out! (Yeah, I'm on a bad mood, deal with me! )**

"1959?" Andre asked, shocked. I was glad that he broke the annoying silence that had filed the air after I finished reading the letter.

"Yeah" I sighed, folding the paper and putting it back on the floor. I took a glance at the coat; it was a man's coat. It seemed old, like the rest of the room and was also stained in that what looked like dry blood.

"I think it's a little bit weird that there is blood, but no bones or a dead body." Daniel stated. We all stared at him, really? A dead body?

"You're insane!" I slapped him. "Of course there are no bones; I mean what kind of killer would leave his victim's body on the crime scene?"

"Do you think she was murdered?" Cat asked in a soft voice, she seemed scared.

"She said _they were coming for her_" Beck explained her.

"We need to know why they killed her, and if her kid is alright." Beck continued, I sighed. The FBI took months to investigate a murder, what could a gang of teenagers like us find out? "We should call the FBI" He said as if he could read my mind.

"Wait a minute, the paper is torn apart, and there must be a second part." Robbie piped out.

"Yeah, but it was signed, see? _Haley and Mathew_" I said. I don't know of it was too much CSI or what, but I stood up and went to the other corner of the room, the eyes of the other five following my every move. The wallpaper was torn apart, and between the paper and the wall, there was another piece of paper. "I found it", I stated and sat down beside them.

"_I need to warn you something," _I started reading again. "_I know that you might want to call the police to help you, but they would blame Mathew. He isn't of the best citizens around here and no matter how much time it takes for someone to read this, the police never forget. You have to do this on your own. You might think I'm crazy, who would like to help a dead girl keep her daughter safe; but you need to know, your family is also in danger. I can't tell you anything because if I do, then the cycle will never end. If you want to keep your family safe, you have to break the curse that lies on this house, or you will watch everyone you care about dye, before dying yourself. I wish you luck. The only way I can rest in peace is finding out if my daughter is alright. You need her too, so go look for her! _

_Best Wishes, _

_Haley"_

"So, this house is coursed or something?" Daniel chuckled, "You know I don't believe on those spiritual things." Suddenly the door and the windows shut close. We looked around to find a light entering the room.

"_Only a kid can save them all…" _It said before disappearing.

"Do you believe now?" Beck asked Daniel, moving closer to me.

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled. We sat there in silence, the same question filling our heads. We knew we needed to reveal the truth behind this girl's dead, we knew we needed to do it on our own. What we didn't know is where to start from.

"We have to study, remember?" Cat brought us back to reality.

"How about you study and we talk about this once you have finished with the exams?" Daniel suggested. We all agreed and went back to my room. Around 8 o'clock everyone except Cat and Beck had left.

We had got bored of studying and were lying on the floor watching a movie Cat had picked out.

"What do you think we should do about this Haley chick?" Beck asked when the movie finished.

"We need to find out why she died." Cat stated and we nodded. "The letter said your family is in danger, Jade, aren't you scared?"

"Of course I am!" I said before realizing Beck was still there. "I don't want Daniel of my parents getting hurt!"

"Calm down, I'm sure nothing will happen to them." He assured me, rubbing his hand in my arm. I smiled and Cat giggled. She knew I liked Beck, of course she did, she knew me better than myself.

"I know." I sighed and I rested my head on his shoulder. Cat said she needed to tell Daniel something and left.

"Jade, I was thinking… would you like to go grab coffee with me after the exams tomorrow?" He smiled. OMG! Was he asking me out?

"Yeah… Sure." I said. We sat in silence, waiting for Cat to return.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut and the windows opened, revealing a ball of light, like the one we saw before. I gasped, scared and Beck hugged me from behind. Despite how scared I was I couldn't help but feel in Heaven when he touched me.

"Beck?" I whispered, noticing that the ball was getting closer than it had before.

"Shhh… just stay still. " He hugged me tighter. The ball stopped and shaped into a form of a girl, probably in her late 18s. She was blond and had a white night-gown, all dirty and frayed. She seemed exhausted.

"_Hello, my name is Haley and I guess you are the ones living on this house now?" _She looked at us and smiled.

"I'm living here, with my older brother and my parents." I said.

"_I know you found my letter and I wanted to warn you. I know it is hard to believe, but this house is haunted, it was haunted many years ago by two powerful wizards. Only kids can solve this mystery and save their family before it is too late. How old is your brother?" _She asked.

"Almost eighteen." I sighed. So that means he can't help me? Beck sat there, silently. Watching how I talked to the ghost, never letting go of me.

"_Of course he can help you, everyone who wants to, can…" _It seemed she could read my mind. "_I can't tell you anything else. If I do, then the spell will remain on this house forever... They can help you, but you are the one who has to break the curse, before it is too late. Before it is too late…" _She started to vanish and the temperature in my room started to go to the normal heat of Hollywood.

I had tears in my eyes. I was scared like I hadn't been before. Every time I got into trouble, Daniel would be the one to get me out of it. It was my turn this time and I sure as hell wasn't ready.

**A/N: Yay! Another cliff-hanger! I'm so mean! I know it was kind of a filler, but I needed to get this stuff clear. Besides, BECK ASKED JADE OUT! Please review and tell me if you like it. I know there is a lot of people who read but doesn't review. A simple "I liked it" would be really nice. Yeah, I'm talking to you, person sitting in front of the computer! **

**K' so here is the deal, if I get more than 7 reviews for this chapter I'll update twice the week after the next one! Please review! **

**Thanks for reading!  
>Love<br>Andrew **


	7. The Biggest Mistake of our lives

**A/N: So, it's Saturday and we all know what happens today! A brand new Victorious' episode airs today! I hope you like this chapter… Please read the author's note below. It IS important.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't! **

"Hey guys!" Cat giggled, as she entered the room. She saw my face stained by my tears and sat down beside us. "Is she okay?" She asked Beck, who had been stroking my hair and trying to calm me down.

"I'm fine!" I snapped. I told her what happened and everything Haley had said.

"Wait a sec. Daniel!" She screamed and my brother came running from his room. Cat told him what I had just told her and he looked at me, worry evident in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He bent on his knees and Beck backed up a bit, it seemed he was intimidated by Danny.

"Yeah," I sobbed snuggling closer to him. "It's just, she said I would have to do it all alone, that everyone that wanted to can help me, but in the end, I will have to be by myself."

"You'll never be alone," he kissed my temple, holding me closer to him. "I'm always here for you. You're my little sis and I will protect you no matter what." I smiled up at him and he smiled back. I loved it when he acted like an older brother, not just some immature idiot.

"I think it will be better for us to forget what happened and just focus on the exams, after we are in the school, we can try to solve the mystery." Beck piped in for the first time since the ghost left. Cat and I nodded.

"I think I should probably go home. Why don't you sleep in Daniel's room this night? I don't think it would be safe for you to be alone in yours." Beck said kissing my cheek. I could feel the warm of his lips spread across all my face and I smiled widely like I hadn't in too many time.

"Don't worry about me, Cat is staying over tonight." I motioned towards the kitchen, when we had spent the last hour trying to bake cookies. He put his hand on my face and swept off some harina.

"Kay." He smiled and closed the door behind him. I walked over to the kitchen and found Cat and Daniel sitting on the shelf, looking at me.

"What?" I yelled when it got too annoying to have their eyes follow my every move.

"We think there is something up between you and Beck." Cat smiled and my brother nodded.

"It's none of your business!" I answered and turned around so that they couldn't see me blush. Ugh, what a girly thing, _blush. _

"So you admit that there is _something _that is none of our business?" Daniel asked and I glared at him. "Okay, look. It is of _my _business that _my _little sis is up to _something _with a boy she met no more than a week ago!"

"Shut up!" I yelled and when nobody yelled something like _Daniel live your sister alone _I noticed mom and dad hadn't come back from work yet. "Daniel aren't mom and dad home?"

"Nope, I thought they had texted you?" He looked worried too. I took out my phone and shook my head. "They must be on their way." He assured me. Just then we heard the doorbell ring.

"Kids!" We heard mom's voice from behind the door and we both sighed, relieved.

"Coming!" Daniel yelled, but I took his arm.

"We are not telling them anything. Kay?" I looked at Cat and both of them nodded. My brother went to open the door and Cat and I went up to my room.

"Danny!" I yelled and he came running. "Can you not lock your door tonight? Just in case." I hated to sound weak, but c'mon, there was a ghost who wanted our help to break a curse that two wizards had laid on our house.

"Of course, you better get some sleep, there is a big day waiting for you tomorrow!" He smiled and kissed my cheek. Cat and I got straight into bed and zapped throw the channels until gave into sleep.

…

"Cat!" I yelled for the fifth time in the last two minutes. There were only 25 minutes left until the exams started and my _normal _best friend had insisted on re-dying her hair, because _the roots were starting to show. _

"Coming!" She ran downstairs and we were finally ready to go.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you there?" Daniel asked.

"You'll get bored there, better wait here and order a pizza for us. The guys are coming and we have to start thinking about that Haley chick." I sighed, running a hand throw my hair in frustration. I hated the idea of working with _wizards _and _spells, _but it was for the safety of my family.

"Kay!" He smiled and we got into the car. We were entering the school 2 minutes before the exams.

"This is your entire fault!" I yelled as we ran through the hallway trying to figure out which one was room number 43.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled back. We finally found the room we were supposed take the Math test, suddenly, all the nerves I hadn't felt last night, took place in my head as I stopped dead in my tracks and saw the room filled with teenagers looking as nervous as I was. I spotted Beck, Andre and Robbie sitting on the last row. There were two sits left, the two of them on one side of Beck. I sighed and walked to one of them, Cat followed.

"Hey!" Beck greeted me and I just gave him a shy smile in response. "Are you nervous?" He didn't seem worried, just tense.

"Yep," I laughed, "I don't know why, though. I studied hard for this."

"That's great. Are you still coming with me after we are done?" He smiled. I had totally forgotten about it! But I could tell Cat to take my car home and talk to Daniel.

"Yeah, of course!" I was even more nervous now, but I knew there was something special about this kid and I wanted to discover what it was. I smiled and we all sighed in exasperation when an odd looking man stood in front of the class.

"Hello, I'm Hollywood Art's Math teacher and you will begin the exam in a minute. I wish you good luck, and I would be very glad to have you all in my class this year." He said. He was really annoying. Mr. _Whatever his name was, _started to give out the exams.

...

"Geez! That was the longest day ever!" Beck sighed as we walked out of the school.

"It's 3 p.m. already; what do you want to do?" Cat asked. We all were exhausted, including Beck, so I guess we would go out tomorrow.

"Jade?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder. Like I said before, I felt in Heaven at his touch. "Can we talk on private?"

"Sure." I led him to one if the tables of the out-doors cafeteria. I looked at his chocolate brown eyes and I felt like I could stare at them for the rest of my life. Yeah, cliché, but that was how this idiot made me feel. "Why don't we just go to my house with the others and order pizza? Maybe tomorrow we can go out. I don't know you, but I'm exhausted."

He smiled and nodded. We walked hand-in-hand to the others and we all got in the cars.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in my house, playing games and eating pizza like there was no tomorrow, but who can blame us? After all, we were a bunch of teens that had made the worst mistake of our lives, we had forgotten about the danger we were all in, we had given our back to a ghost who needed our help. We had put the lives of people we loved in danger, but we didn't know that then. And when we figured that out, well… it was almost too late.

**A/N: Okay, so I don't know how to make Bade's first date, because c'mon. We all know what we love about them is how they know each other like the back of their hands. The next chapter will be three months later and they will have already got into Hollywood Arts, but like Jade said before, they had made the worst mistake of their lives, they had forgotten Haley…**

**Please review.**

**PS: To all the people who reviewed last chapter, THANKS! I'll try mi best to update a new chapter this THURSDAY! **

**Love,  
>Andrew <strong>


	8. The date

**A/N: Okay, this is a short chapter, The date, as the tittle says. I just wanted to thank you all for your reviews, favorites and alerts. I promised some of you I would update twice this week, which I am doing. The next chapter will be up on Saturday as always. **

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, you know the drill. **

Jade's POV:

"Cat! It's enough!" I yelled standing up from where I had been sitting the last hour and a half. Beck had called earlier this Sunday morning, to tell me he was taking me to have dinner to some place named Mario's. I called Cat, to ask what should I wear, and she said it was a fancy restaurant and that definitely needed her help.

Two hours later we were here, I was trying not to yell and she was making my make-up and curling my hair. We had gone shopping and I found a black dress that according to my best friend _suited me perfectly. _She lent me her red high-heels. (Daniel broke mine when he thought there was a rapper in my room back in DC)

"Don't yell at me!" She snapped putting the curler machine back in the drawer.

"Jade! Beck's here!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I looked at Cat and she smiled at me.

"You look beautiful! Go and enjoy your date." She hugged me and I walked out if my room.

"Be careful, little sis! Take care!" Daniel smiled as I walked past his room. I walked downstairs and saw my mom gesturing towards the living room. Beck was sitting on the couch. He looked just handsome in his black suit.

"Hey Jade." He greeted me and I smiled. I felt my knees weaken when he smiled back. Ugh! I sound like a blond movie girl! "Wanna get going?"

We walked to his red truck and we spent the entire ride talking about music and acting. Where he had studied and where I had lived. He parked in an expensive looking restaurant, the doors where made of glass and you could see all the fancy dressed people eating lobster and things like that. The waiter gave us a table that seemed to be out of the picture, in one of the corners of the room, it was perfect.

"What are you ordering?" He asked me handing his menu to the waiter.

"A diet Coke and shrimp pasta, please." The waiter left and we resumed our previous conversation.

"I lived in DC, Philadelphia. Teensy, Kansas, Chicago, New York, Miami, Orlando, New Orleans, and Texas, where I met Cat." I told him.

"It must be hard… I mean… living in different places all your life." He reached for my hand on the table. His touch felt so familiar, like I was only complete when I was with him.

"Yeah, you know…. I never really had friends… my only friend was Cat. I guess all the dark clothes and color extensions where enough for people to leave me alone." I sighed. It was so easy to talk to him.

We continued eating and talking the rest of the night, he took me to some park near my house and we sat in a bench.

"You know, you are the prettiest girl I've ever met." Beck stated and I blushed. He played with the strand of hair that had fallen on my face. All of a sudden, his lips where on top of mine, they moved in sync and I felt like the happiest girl alive. Yeah, cliché, whatever. I threw my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. I enjoyed the feeling of his warm lips on mine and his strong arms around mi waist. When we finally pulled away gasping for air, I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and could help but smile widely. "So, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He pulled me closer to him again, our foreheads touching.

"Yeah, whatever." I smiled and leaned in for another breathtaking kiss. We finally decided it was better for him to take me home. My parents would realize in any minute that I wasn't home yet and it was way past my curfew.

…

I shut the door close and climbed the stairs silently, hoping not to wake up my parents. I entered my room and collapsed in my bed. I had been so happy and excited I hadn't realized how much my feet hurt. I took off Cat's shoes and stood up to unzip my dress.

"Hey! I'm here!" Daniel yelled. I hadn't noticed him on my couch, playing with my laptop. "How did everything go?"

"You wouldn't believe it. It was one of the best nights of my life." He nodded wanting me to go on, "Let's just say I got a boyfriend." I smiled like I had all night.

"Oh, Jade! If he hurts you, I'll kill him!" He stood up and sat down next to me. I glared at him for being so annoying. "Don't look at me like that!" He tackled me and I fell to the ground, he placed himself on top of me and started tickling my stomach.

"Danny! Stop it! You're such an immature, weird kid!"

"Words hurt, you know."

"Kids! We are trying to sleep in here!"

Daniel let go off me and ran to his room, afraid of being punished. I got ready for bed and switched my light off. I held out my phone, and saw I had a new message.

_From: Beck  
>Goodnight, Jade! Have sweet dreams; see you tomorrow on our first day at Hollywood Arts! <em>

_To: Beck  
>Same! Aren't you nervous?<em>

And with that I got into bed, just to keep texting my boyfriend till three a.m. _My boyfriend, _in fact, that sounded very nice. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my lips, a smile only Beck could get out of me.

**A/N: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. I know Jade is a little OC, but c'mon… I mean, even SHE is a teenage girl. **

**I wanted to know what you tought about their first kiss. Did you like it? Anyways… did you see HELEN BACK AGAIN? I tough it was hilarious, but we seriously need more Bade on the show. REVIEW IF YOU AGREE. **

**Love  
>Andrew ;) <strong>


	9. Dead

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update on Saturday like I promised. I was really busy with some English homework and the Math fair. Anyway, no excuses. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: NO!**

"Daniel? I'm home!" I yelled as I entered my house. No one answered. "Mom? Dad?" I gasped when I saw the blood stains on the stairs.

"Jade?" I heard Daniel's voice from the second floor. "Come here." I ran upstairs and opened the door of my parent's bedroom.

Danny was kneeling on the floor, blood everywhere. My parents were lying on the floor, stakes driven into their chests.

"Wh- what happened?" I sobbed sitting down beside my brother. My mom was passed out and Daniel was holding dad's hand.

"Kids." His voice sounded so weak. "Listen… I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I know I haven't been the best dad in the last years. It isn't that I don't love you, I do. It's just I didn't want to mess it up. But I did, and I'm sorry." Tears were falling down my cheeks. "Daniel, please take care of your sister, you are responsible of her now. Got it?" My brother nodded and hugged me. "Jade, let Daniel take care of you. I know you think you know everything, but you don't. You are just like your mom and I need you to be a good girl and obey him." He sighed.

I was crying on Danny's shoulder and he was stroking my hair. "What happened?" I repeated. I needed to know who did this to my parents.

"It was a girl, in a white dress. She came while you were on school. Your mom screamed and when I got to the room, she was already dead." He winced. "Haley, I think was her name. She said that it was your fault, Jade. She said that we were going to pay because you didn't help her. She just… stabbed me." Of course it was my fault. "I know you didn't do anything. You are a teenager, Jadelyn. I don't blame you. Neither did your mother." He kissed my temple. "Take care. Don't EVER forget that we love you." My father closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

"No! No! Daddy! Mom! Please! Don't leave me!" I screamed and Daniel hugged me tighter. "No! Daniel! Let go! They can't leave us… make them stay… please." I cried.

"I know, lil sis'. I know." He sobbed and we just stayed there. Crying.

I couldn't stop crying. My parents were _dead. _My head wouldn't accept that. It seemed like in any minute they would come in throw the door and tell Daniel and I we were moving again. Except they weren't. We were _alone. _My brother and I were only kids.

It was true that my dad had stopped caring for us time ago, but he wasn't always that way. Before I was born, he would take Daniel to the movies, he was my brother's best friend. Dad used to say we were the best thing that had ever happened to him. My mom had gotten pregnant before they were married, but they loved Daniel with all their hearts. When they had me, dad treated me like a princess. I just had to say what I wanted and it was mine. I was daddy's little girl and mommy's doll.

But fairytales don't last forever; we started moving, and moving. Daniel became the only one I could trust. My parents got obsessed with work. And now they were gone. All my life I had felt like my brother was the only one I had, and it had never been truer than now.

"It's all my fault." I got up after what felt like ages. "We need to call 911 or something." He pulled me back into his arms.

"It is NOT your fault. You heard him. They don't blame you. Neither do I"

"They are DEAD, Daniel. That Haley chick killed them. I thought I could just forget what happened that day, you know. Move on, with my life. Be happy in the school, be happy with Beck. But I was wrong, of course I was! And the world has this horrible way of showing me I'm mistaken!" I yelled. He kept stoking my hair. Danny pulled out his cell phone and called 911. I couldn't see how those black-dressed guys took my parents for the autopsy and everything else.

I did they only thing I knew could help me. My brother took off with the ambulance. One of us had to go. I dialed my boyfriend's number.

"Beck?" I sobbed throw the phone.

"Jade? Are you okay?" He asked. I knew he was concerned.

"No. I can't do this anymore." I sighed.

"I'm coming over. Are you in your house?" He asked.

"Yeah." He hanged up. I sat on the couch and put my laptop on my lap. I started watching home-made videos.

_Daniel was 7 years old and I was 4. _

"_Kids?" Mom called from the kitchen. The two of us smiled and sat down in the table._

"_Cookies!" I yelled when mom entered the living room with a tray of warm cookies. "What are you doing daddy?" I smiled widely at my dad, who was holding the camera. _

"_I'm recording you, for future generations." He answered. _

"_And why is she so important for future generations?" Daniel piped in._

"'_Cause I'm prettier than you!" I snapped and went back to eating my cookie. _

That was the last video I had of the town I was born in. Seattle. I heard a knock on the door.

"Jade? Are you in there?" I heard Beck's voice from outside my bedroom. I opened my room and he took me in his arms. I couldn't help but started crying again. It had been only a couple of hours and I already missed them so much it hurt. "What happened to you?" He asked while putting me on his lap.

"They're dead, Beck. My parents." I sobbed into his chest.

"What? Where's Daniel?" He asked.

"He went with the FBI, they needed my parents bodies for some sort of police investigation. I couldn't care less."

We just sat in silence. He was drawing circles on my back and I was starting to calm down.

"I can't keep doing this, Beck." I sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't keep pretending everything's alright. I can't keep lying to myself. I knew from the beginning that I had to help Haley, I knew something bad would happen."

"You didn't know, babe. None of us did." He assured me.

"I know that my parent's death was because of me. Because that ghost girl didn't get what we wanted of me. They died because I cared about them. I can't put you throw the same danger, Beck. We have to end this here, before you get hurt." Every word that came out of my mouth, send shivers throw my spine. But I knew I was doing the right thing.

"Don't talk like that. You are the best thing that has ever happen to me, I won't let you go. You aren't and will never be alone." He said kissing me softly. His lips felt so warm and soft I felt at home. I put my hands on his hair and ne put his on my back. Suddenly, the kiss grew more passionate and he was on top of me.

We pulled away, gasping for air. "You promise?" I asked looking into his brown eyes.

"I promise."

**A/N: I don't know you, but I cried while writing this. So do I get a review? I wanted to know, what did you think of **_**Who did it to Trina? **_

**Please review. Some feedback would be awesome. **

**Love  
>Andrew<strong>


	10. Money

**A/N: Here it is! I'm soooo thankful for your kind reviews! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, it would premier every day. **

"Cat's parents are taking care of the funeral." Daniel announced as he walked into my room. "I can take it from here." He added, looking at Beck. He nodded.

"Call me if you need anything." He kissed my temple.

"Thanks for taking care of her." My brother told him.

"No problem."

"We need to do something." I said when I was sure my boyfriend couldn't hear me.

"What are you talking about?" He sat down beside me on the couch.

"You know what I'm talking about, Haley murdered our parents, and we need to help her." I muttered.

"I don't want you anywhere near her." He stated.

"C'mon, Daniel." I glared at him. "I don't want you dead, so we are helping her."

"Why can't you just listen to me?" He sighed. "You promised dad you would." Danny walked out of the room and shut his door.

I sat on my bed, thinking about everything. My life was definitely messed up, I was an orphan. I just couldn't get that word on my head. We didn't need to worry about adoption, because Daniel was turning 18 in two months and he could claim my custody. We only had to try not to get any police attention until then. If they found out we were alone, they would send us to those horrible adoption centers.

Fighting with my brother wouldn't make things easier. And if there was someone who had it tougher than me, it was him. He was 17 and had to take care of a 15 year old teenager who wouldn´t even listen to him. I felt bad for him.

"Daniel?" I knocked on his door. "Please let me in?"

"Sure" I entered and he was lying on his bed, his eyes closed.

"Look, I know you only want the best for me, like mom and dad did. But you can't keep me from this. This curse or whatever it is, is putting our lives in danger." I sighed as I lied down beside him.

"I know that, Jade. I just feel like I'm the one responsible for you now. Dad said so. It's not like when we were kids and mom left me in charge of you when she went shopping. If you die, I would have failed to my parents." My brother whispered.

"You know that will not happen." I assured him. "I just need to help her, that way we will be safe forever."

"Okay, but I'll help you, no matter what you say." He smirked. "The funeral is tomorrow."

"I don't wanna go." I sighed.

"Me neither, but we have to." He kissed my cheek and got up. "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think that's better than to stay here and cry all day."

We spent the rest of the afternoon packing all mom and dad stuff in boxes and putting them on the garage.

"Jade, what's this?" Daniel asked, letting me see a white envelope that read _Kids._

I opened it and there was a letter.

"_Daniel, we knew something could happen to us, and we wanted to make sure you know what to do. In this envelope there is a debit card. It's all the money we've saved for Jade and your university, but you will need it know. I don't think you remember her, but you have a grandma. My mom. We had a fight little before we left for our first moving. She lives in Ohio and I'm sure she will be happy to help you and know your sister. She is mad with me, not you. Please don't let Jade go to an adoption center. _

_I hope you never have to read this.  
>Love<br>Mom." _He finished reading.

"Do you think we should go talk to grandma?" I asked. I didn't know her, but if she was a little like mom, she would be happy to help us.

"I think so, I do remember her. When mom told her we were moving she freaked out and tried to convince mom to leave me with her. Maybe she wants to take care of us." He sighed. I knew Daniel like the back of my hand. He hated the idea of asking for help, but he was doing it for me.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." I hugged him. "You should go to the bank and ask how much money is in the debit card. I think both of us should start working. I don't know… in a cafeteria? We need the money for school and clothes and food."

"I will go see grandma." He stated. "I don't think mom ever told you this, but she was rich. I mean, before falling in love with dad. When they got married, grandma swore she wouldn't give her one more cent. Maybe she wants to help us."

"Okay."

…

"Daniel, I'm leaving!" I yelled as I ran downstairs.

"Jade! Don't forget I'm not coming until Thursday, take care and ask Cat to stay over!" He yelled back from the kitchen.

"Kay!" I got into the car and speed up to Hollywood Art's the only ones who knew about my parents where Beck and Cat. I didn't want everyone to know. I didn't need everyone's pity. I was fine. I mean, of course I missed my parents, but I didn't feel like I lost them yesterday. I lost them when I turned 7 and was able to stay with Daniel.

This would be a long week without Daniel, but I had to keep being strong and trying not to get into trouble. He would be back on Thursday, hopefully with money for us.

I got of the car and saw Beck waiting for me on the Asfalt Café. I walked towards him and he put and arm around my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He asked, kissing my lips softly.

"I'm fine. Daniel is on a trip to visit my grandma. Wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure." He smiled and we walked hand-in-hand to our first class, improv.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, next chapter the adventure and mystery stars, I pinky promise.**

**Do I deserve a review?**

**Love.  
>Andrew :()<strong>


	11. Hints

**A/N: Okay…. I'm really sorry. I know I said I would update on Saturday, but I was very busy. I know it's no excuse, but my project was selected for the Math's fair, and then my English project got selected too… I hadn't had enough sleep on the last days, but you deserved a new chapter, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't. Phoey!**

I woke up and saw Beck was still asleep next to me. I smiled as I pecked his lips.

"Hey." He groaned. "How are you?"

"I'm okay; I have said it to you like ten times. I'm fine, don't need to worry!"

He smiled and got out of bed.

"We need to get going, school starts in an hour." He said.

"No!" I groaned as he dragged me of bed.

"We have to go, remember you promised your brother you wouldn't ditch school. You can't break your promise."

"He'll get over it." I mumbled. He laughed. I got ready and said I would wait for him downstairs. I walked to the kitchen and started making coffee on the new machine my mom had bought before she died. Suddenly, a tiny ball of light I hadn't see in a long time, entered the kitchen.

"Beck! Babe!" I screamed as loud as my lungs let me.

"Coming, coming! We aren't that late." I heard him yell in response. The white ball started to shape into a girl on a white dress and high heels. I felt Beck's arms around my waist and his hot breath on my neck, but I was too scared to turn around.

"Everything is gonna be fine, babe. Just stay still, and listen." He whispered on my ear.

"_I warned you, Jadelyn West. You didn't listen to me. Your parents are dead and it is your entire fault. I wasn't the one who murdered your parents. The wizards I told you about did. You need to undo the curse before it is too late. They will kill everyone you love before your eyes and then they will kill you, slowly and painfully, just as they did with me. Starting with your brother and ending with that pretty boy behind you. You have one month at most, starting now. The first hint will be found with my daughter, Mia…" _She said and started to fade away.

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks and I couldn't help but sob it all out on my boyfriend's shirt.

"We have to go to school." I said once I had calmed down.

"We don't have to go if you don't want." Beck kissed my cheek.

"I'm not a weak girl, 'kay? So, yeah, a ghost girl appeared and told me my parents were dead for my fault. Also that I had to do something before they get my boyfriend and brother killed." I sighed. "But it isn't like I can't go to school. Lets go and tell the guys what happened."

"Kay." He chuckled and drove us to school.

"Jadey! Becky!" Cat yelled as we entered Math's classroom. "You'll never guess what I saw, we need to talk." Her voice suddenly turned serious. Cat serious is never a good sign.

"Yeah, something weird happened to me too." Andre said, standing next to me.

"Me too." Robbie added.

"We definitely need to talk." Beck said.

"Why don't we just ditch Math and go to the coffee shop next block? Mr. Brooks isn't even here yet." I suggested.

We had a good excuse to ditch. Well… nowadays anything was a good excuse to ditch class. Everyone agreed. We took our stuff back and got out if school avoiding all the teachers.

We ordered coffee and cupcakes (Cat's idea) and sat down to listen to everybody's story. Me and Beck started and the group paid attention.

"Oh, Jade. That must have been horrible!" Cat exclaimed. I nodded. "Well, anyways, now I'll tell you what I saw. I entered my bathroom to apply mi make-up and I saw on the mirror a red thingy, so I tried to wipe it away. As soon as my hand reached the mirror, red letters appeared. They were a list, of people. Numbers from 1 to 6."

Her eyes showed that she was worried. Cat took out a folded paper and put it on the table.

1. Mila Louis.  
>2. Joan Louis<br>3. Miranda West.  
>4. Daniel West.<br>5. Caterina Valentine.  
>6. Beck Oliver.<p>

"I know all this people." I gasped. "Number1 is my grandma, the one Danny is visiting, number 2 is my aunt, my mother's sister. 3 is my cousin, and well… you know the rest."

"I don't want to freak you out, but this may be the list of the people Haley was talking about this morning." Beck said as he grabbed my hand. I knew that… all those people… were going to die if we didn't do something about it.

"Okay, it's my turn now." Andre interrupted my thoughts. "I was eating breakfast and all of a sudden the kitchen's door banged open. I walked into my living room, to see if my grandma was there. All the windows were open and this was on the floor." He took out a blue post-it.

"35964-8563"

"What is that?" Robbie asked.

"It looks like a telephone number." Beck said.

"Yeah but who's"

"The only way of finding out is calling." Cat smiled.

"I don't have a good feeling about this, why don't we just wait until Daniel comes back?" I sighed.

"We can't keep waiting; remember what happened to your parents." Andre exclaimed. I winced.

"Why don't you come over today after school? We need to go back before anyone notices we aren't there." I suggested.

…

The day passed by quickly and before we knew it, I was on Beck's truck riding home.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked him. I didn't felt sure about calling, but it was the only clue we had.

"I think we should call, maybe the number's owner know what to do." He answered. I nodded and started singing along with the song on the radio. _Rolling in the deep, by Adele. _

"You know… you are the greatest singer I have ever met." Beck said, taking his hand of the stirring wheel to kiss mine.

"And you are the best actor I have ever met." I smiled. I loved all the things he could make me feel at the same time. I realized we hadn't heard what Robbie wanted to say yet.

We got on the garage and ordered pizza waiting for the others to arrive.

"Hey guys!" Cat greeted us as she and the boys entered the living room. I told them to go to my room and took Beck back to the garage.

"I need to call Daniel first." I answered to his unspoken question. I took out my red Pearpohone and dialed my brother's number.

"_Jade?_" He answered.

"Hey! I'm sorry I didn't call before, but I have to tell-"

"_I have great news_!" He cut me off. "_Grandma is very nice to me and has agreed to give me the money. But she doesn't know you exist, for some reason; mom never told her she had a daughter. I figured out it would be better for me not to tell her. She might get angry and refuse to help me_." He said. My heart dropped. My mom never told my grandma I existed? "_You don't mind right_?"

"Of course I don't!" I tried to sound happy, but Beck, who was behind me, could see the tears that threatened to fall through my cheeks. He put his arms around my waist and hugged me tight. He knew something wasn't okay.

"Danny, I need to tell you something, but I can't do it over the phone. When are you coming back?" I had a tiny bit of hope that he was returning tomorrow, that way we could call with him here for me.

"_I'm sorry, little sis', but grandma wants me to stay here until Saturday, she wants me to meet some of her friends. I have to, we really need her help." _He sighed through the phone. "_Something happened? Are you okay? What is so important that you need to talk to me?" _He realized what I said.

"Everything is fine. It's just I'm about to do something that may be risky and I wanted you to know that I love you." I smiled. It was just a phone call, but I had a seriously bad feeling, something huge was about to happen. And my brother knew me well enough to know that there was nothing he could say or do to make me stop.

"_Well, you know that I love you right? Please call me when you are finished will you?" _He sighed. I could tell he was worried. "_Is Beck there with you? I wanna talk to him."_

"Yeah, wait a sec." I looked at Beck. "He says he wants to talk to you."

"Sure." He smiled and I handed him the phone.

"_Beck?" _I could hear mi brother greet him.

"Yeah."

"_Look, I just want to ask you something. I need you to take care of her, okay? Please don't let anything happen to my sister."_

"Of course I'll take care of her, Daniel. I would die if she got hurt." He hugged me tighter.

"_Thanks."_

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't updated last week. I was tired and I was really thinking about giving up on the story. I am very sorry, but yesterday I had a dream, and now I know where this is going. Please hang on there. I just got on winter vacations so I promise another chapter on Monday or Tuesday. **

**Thanks for waiting. If you review I will PM you a sneak peek of next chapter and if you don't have an account, leave your e-mail address on the review.**

**Love**

**Andrew.**

**PS: I was wondering. Are there any The Vampire Diaries or Twilight Fans reading this? I just wanted to know because… I LOVE THEM! **


	12. I'm What!

**Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I have leaved uncountable messages for Dan on his phone and he hasn't answered yet… maybe I have the wrong number….**

Jade's POV (As always)

"Well guys, now it is my turn to tell you what happened." Robbie said. "I was driving to school and out of the blue, the radio signal started going rare. A voice, a female voice kept repeating 'it is your only choice, it is all you have got'."

"Haley!" Beck and I said at the same time. 

"What do you think she was talking about?" Cat asked. 

"The number." Andre responded. "We have no choice, who is calling?" I took out my cell phone and he handed me the paper. I looked at Beck and he gave me a reassuring smile. Quickly, I dialed the number and we all waited. I noticed we were all holding our breaths. 

"Yeah? Who is this?" A woman answered. I immediately knew who she was. 

"Mia?" I asked. 

"Yeah this is her. Who is this?" She asked again. Cat took the phone of my hands. 

"We need to talk to talk to you. It is important." She snapped. I had never seen her this worried. 

" I am 59 I have no time for your teenage games." I could only think about one way of convincing her. 

"It is about your parents, we know something you might like to know." I stated 

"I know I was adopted, my biological parents died in a car crash." She said. 

"They didn't tell you all the truth." Beck piped in. 

"Okay. We need to talk, meet me in the abandoned park three blocks after thr Hollywood Arts high school in half an hour." 

"We'll be there." I hanged up. 

"We should get going." Andre said. We all hoped on Beck's truck. I was on the front seat next to my boyfriend and Cat, Robbie and Andre were on the back. 

"What are we telling her? The truth right?" Robbie asked. 

"I think she already knows something." Cat said. "I hope she does. I mean, would any of you believe that your parents gave you away to protect you from two wizards who haunted your house. " 

She was right, I wouldn't believe that. We needed to find out the reason this was happening. Maybe that way we could give them what they wanted and they would leave us alone. 

We arrived to the park Mia told us to go. We got of the car and Cat quickly hugged me. 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" She asked. 

"Of course. I'm sure she knows something." I said, letting go of her.  
>I saw a woman sitting on a bench she had brown hair and her eyes were as blue as mine. She wasn't young, but she didn't seem so old either. <p>

"It is her." I said and Beck put an arm around my waist. The five of us headed towards the bench and the lady's eyes locked on us. 

"Mia?" Robbie asked. 

"Yeah. Are you the ones who called me?" She responded. I nodded.

"What did you want to talk about?" 

Beck sat on the grass in front of were Mia was sitting. The others sat down next to him and I sat on his lap. 

"What do you know about your parents? And we want the truth, we know about the house you used to live in." Andre demanded and Mia glared at him. 

"First I want to know how much you know. Wich of you lives in there?" Her voice was sharp. 

"So, I live there with my brother. My name is Jade by the way and these are my boyfriend Beck and my friends Cat, Robbie and Andre." I said. "We know about the curse, your mother, Haley, appeared to us and explained about the wizards thing." 

"Why did you listen to her? Many people have lived in that house since my parents' death and she has never appeared to them before." She said. 

"My parents...the wizards... they killed them." Beck's grip tightened around me. 

"Oh, sweetie. Your parents aren't dead." She smiled warmly. 

"Of course they are. I saw them with my own eyes!" I almost yelled. She didn't even flinch.

"Here, give me your arm." She demanded. I didn't even have the time to think of a decent response, she had already taken my right arm in her hands.

"What are you do-" She started rolling up my black jacket's sleeve.

"See this?" Mia asked. She was pointing towards my birth mark, a ray shaped lunar. "This is the proof I needed. Your parents aren't dead."

"We have already went through this, they are!" I was really annoyed now. This lady had no idea how hard it was for me to say that.

"Maybe your adoptive parents are, but I'm pretty sure the biological ones are still alive." She said, letting go of my arm.

"Wait a minute… I'm adopted?" I yelled. I couldn't believe this, wait, why did I believe what this crazy lady told me?

"Yes, honey you are." She smiled sadly. "They never told you?"

I felt Beck's arms tighten even more around me, as warm tears started falling down my face.

"Don't cry, it is all right." I heard him whisper on my ear. But it wasn't. I was adopted. The people I had been crying over for the past couple of days weren't my parents. I didn't even know who my parents were. Why would they leave me?

"If I am adopted…" I started to calm down as Beck's hand drew circles on my back. My friends were watching me carefully, Cat's eyes filled with sadness. "…that means Daniel is not my brother?" The thought brought new tears to my eyes. Danny had been all my life with me, apart from Beck and Cat; he was all I had now. And he _was not my brother._

"Of course he is!" Cat nearly screamed. "Jade, this is not about Daniel; he is your brother no matter what. A brother has to take care of his sister, has to be there for her when she needs him, and has to be strong for her. Daniel has been all those things for you, because you are his little sister and he loves you." I couldn't stop sobbing.

"Then, who are my parents?" I asked, still curled up on Beck's arms.

"Well, I'm not sure about your father, but the important thing is that you are a Sheltter. I'm your mother. You have a Sheltter's blood running through your veins and that can't be good for you or your friends." She sighed.

"YOU ARE MY MOTHER?"

**A/N: Yeah, so many questions, I know.**

**Who is Mia?  
>Why did she give Jade away like her mother did?<strong>

**Why do the wizards want Jade?**

**How does Mia know about the curse?**

**Is it already too late for Jade's "grandmother"?**

**And most importantly:**

**WHEN IS DANIEL COMING BACK?**

**JK, I really miss him don't you?**

**Anyways, leave a review and I'll try to answer ASAP. **

**Love  
>Andrea <strong>

**PS: Has anyone seen Jade Gets Crushed yet? I thought it was really good. **


	13. Birth Certificate

I just couldn't believe it, she.. Haley's daughter, a Sheltter. She was my mother. 

I couldn't take it anymore. I looked at Beck and Cat. They were both worried about me, I could tell. But it was obvious that Mia didn't know what the wizards wanted. It was obvious that she had been hiding all her life. She was afraid of what they would do to her and she didn't wanna risk her life for me like her mom did for her. 

But it was okay. I didn't need her. I had Daniel, Cat and Beck; we could figure it out ourselves. 

"We have to go." I said as calmly as I could. Everyone nodded and Beck took my hand in his. 

"Look, I-" Mia started to say. I turned around and ran as fast as my legs would let me. I saw the school and it was opened so I entered and sat down the empty hallway, my head and back resting on the door of Beck's locker. 

"I knew I would find you here." I heard his voice at my side. "Oh, Jade. Don't cry." He sat down next to me and put me on his lap. 

"I need to call Daniel." I sighed. Beck wiped my tears with his lips and kissed my cheek. 

"You are gonna tell him?" He asked and I nodded. I had never kept any secrets from my brother and I wasn't going to start now. "Maybe you should wait until he is back." He suggested and I agreed. 

"I wanna go home." I sobbed. I hate feeling so weak, but it had been a lot for today and I was really exhausted. He nodded and picked me up

Bridal style. I couldn't help but smile and fell asleep in his arms. 

..… 

I woke up to the felling of Beck's lips on my neck. 

"Hey!" he greeted me once he saw I was up. 

"What time is it?" 

"Almost seven." 

"Beck! We have to go to school!" I yelled as I got up. He quickly tugged me down again. 

"No we don't. I told Cat to tell them we are sick." He smiled. "You need to rest and I'm staying here with you until Daniel arrives." 

"Thanks." Our lips locked. I loved the way his lips crashed into mine, I felt a lot better having him by my side. 

"What do you wanna do?" He asked when we finally pulled away for air. 

"I don't know, maybe go check the other room? I want to see if we can find another clue." Beck agreed and we walked down the hallway hand in hand. 

... 

It had been 10 minutes and we had only found dust and dried blood everywhere. 

"Why don't we order pizza?" I muttered exhausted of looking. "Daniel must be on his way back anyways." 

"Kay" he answered and I walked towards the door, suddenly I felt the floor under me go weak and before I know it, I'm on the ground and a sharp pain crossed my ankle. I screamed and Beck knelt down beside me. I winced at the contact of my ankle and his hands. 

"Are you okay?" He asked and I could tell he was worried.

"I think I twisted my ankle." I sighed and look down to the floor. The wooden tablet had gotten out of its place and there was a hole. It seemed really deep. Without me needing to say anything, Beck started moving the other tablets, creating a hole big enough for me to see a ladder.

"I need to go down there; I think we might actually find something important." I said, my twisted ankle long forgotten.

"You can't go, Jade. What if you fall of the ladder? I can't go in there to help you, the hole is too small for me and we can't make it any bigger or the entire building may collapse. " He explained.

"I'm sure that when I get down there, there will be a door or something for you to enter and I'm not planning on falling of the ladder. I know my ankle is not okay, but I have climbed up and down trees my whole life. I'll be fine." I whispered planting a cast kiss on his lips and holding his hand firmly so that he can help me down.

"Please be careful and don't touch anything until I'm there with you." He smiled and helped me.

I have to admit that it was a little dark and I didn't see much. My ankle hurt as hell, but I was too stubborn to go up again (Daniel's words not mine). I was half way there anyways.

"Are you okay?" It wasn't until Beck yelled that I realized the fact that I had gotten so deep down.  
>The ladder finally came to a stop and I cried out in pain from putting mu foot on the ground. "That is it. I'm coming."<p>

I heard him move a couple more tablets carefully, trying to move a little, I found the wall and start looking for the light switch with my hands. (if there was one there). I felt Beck's arms around my waist and smiled involuntarily.

He reached for the light switch and turned it on. There were two chairs, one on each side of the small room and a lot of boxes, probably more than 45. They seemed to be full of papers.

"What do you think those are?" I asked Beck and leaned on him, trying to stay standing, without putting my foot on the ground.

"I don't know but we should probably check it out." He said, carrying me to one of the chairs and helping me to sit down.

We started looking through the boxes; there was nothing but bills and birth certificates.

"Hey, look at this." I said handing him MY real birth certificate.

"Veronica Sheltter. Mother: Mia Sheltter. Father: Unknown. Birth date: August 24 1995. "He read.

"I still can't believe it." I said. "Everything I once believed in is not true. Not even my name, my birthday, my brother." I sighed. "Veronica Sheltter."

"You are who you want to be, Jade. If you wanna be Jade West, nobody is forbidding you to do so." He said, rubbing my back.

"I guess you are right."

A/N: I had planned a longer chapter but I felt really bad for not posting the whole week, I really have no excuses, I was just too lazy. I know, kind of filler, but next chapter the action starts! Please review and you get a sneak peek!

Love

Andrew


	14. Jadelyn Caroline West

Chapter 14

We sat there in silence, until I found a box named MIA. I stood up and Beck helped me go over there.

"What do you think is there?" I asked. He just shook his head and I opened it. There were a lot of papers like on the other boxes but these seemed like property papers all at Mia's name. There were a lot, probably 15, but only 4 located in Hollywood.

"What are those?" Beck asked.

"Property papers." I muttered. One of them had Hollywood Arts address.

"Mia is Hollywood Arts owner?" I asked, shocked.

"I don't think she knows; see, once there was a house there, well... more like a colonial castle. They demolerlo and since no one claimed the terreno, this English immigrant got the permit to build a school. They formed a drama club and... you know the rest. It became what we know now as the most prestigious arts school on America." He explained.

"If Mia doesn't know she owns all these things there must be a reason why she doesn't" I said.

"JADE? SIS?" We heard from upstairs.

"DANIEL!" I screamed back and tried to run to him. Beck catch me right before I hit the floor and yelled in pain.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Daniel exclaimed and I saw his face on the room. He was looking for me like I was a ghost.

"Here!" Beck yelled before me.

"What the..." My brother muttered when he saw us. "What are you doing down there? Is my sister okay?"

"I'm fine!" I growled I hated talked about me like I wasn't there.

"What are you doing down there?" He asked again.

"I saw the floor had a hole and... well I wanted to explore." I smirked.

"What happened to your ankle?" What was with him and the interrogatories today?

"I think it is twisted."

"Can you help me up?" I asked Beck and he nodded. When we were finally up, Daniel hugged me.

"I missed you a lot, sis." He smiled.

"There is something we gotta talk about." I mumbled and hold Beck's hand. I couldn't believe I was telling him this. "I am… sort of….kind of….adopted."

"WHAT?" He screamed.

"Yeah, well turns out I am Mia Shellter's daughter. Surprise Surprise. I guess that's why grandma didn't know about me." I sighed and Beck squeezed my hand.

"WHAT? HOW? WHEN? NO!" Daniel yelled and started passing around the room.

"Look, I know you don't wanna believe it, me neither, but this does-"

"No, I mean you are not. I was there the day you were born, I was three, but I remember. I think we even have a video or something." He cut me off. I looked at Beck and he seemed as confused as I was.

"I'll show you, come here." Daniel led us to our-or what used to be our- parents' bedroom. Beck carried me there and helped me sit on a chair. I was starting to feel useless. My brother started looking through mom's things until he found it. He put the tape on the DVD player and they sat one on each arm of the chair I was on.

_My mom's face came on the screen and she was screaming in pain, my dad's voice assuring her everything would be all right. _

"I'll just skip this part." Danny laughed and did it.

_My mom's face was on again, but she seemed happy and relieved.  
>"Welcome home, Jadelyn Caroline West." My mom smiled and my dad put in her arms a tinny baby. A little boy approached the bed.<br>"Hey mommy!" He said and dad helped him sit next to her.  
>"Hey Danny!" Mom hugged him. "I want you to meet your new sister, Jadelyn."<br>"I don't like that name, can I call her Jade?" He frowned. My parents laughed and the baby opened her eyes.  
>They were green… as Daniel's.<br>Not icy blue… as mi own._

"That's not me!" I yelled standing up. Again, my boyfriend caught me before I hit the floor.

"How are you so sure? A baby's eyes can change." Daniel said.

"Yeah, from green to brown, not from green to blue! And how do you explain that my birth mark is not there?" I sighed. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Daniel asked, obviously confused.

"You have a sister, Daniel. And it is not me."

"If it's not you, then, who is it?" Beck asked, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the room.

"I need answers, and there is only one person who can give them to me. Mia has some serious explaining to do." I took out my phone and dialed the last call.

"Jade? Is that you?" Mia's voice came through the phone.

"Yeah, look. You need to tell me the truth. What happened the night Jadelyn West was born? I need to know."

"Okay, you know what? Come over to my place and I'll explain myself." She pleaded and gave me her address.

"We should call Cat and the guys." I suggested as soon as I hanged up. They agreed and I called them.

"Time to find out who Jadelyn West is." I mumbled as we entered Danny's car.

"Yeah, but first we are going to the hospital." Beck said and Daniel nodded.

We got there and a nurse took me to the x-ray room. It turned out I had and sprinted ankle.

"What color do you want your cast to be?" The nurse asked.

"Black." I said without thinking and she smiled.

Half an hour, a black cast and two pain killers later, we were back on my brother's car, on our way to Mia's house. Cat and the boys were supposed to meet us there.

"Hello, kids." She greeted us as soon as we were on the porch. "What happened?" She asked, looking at my feet.

"Long story, not important." I sighed and she led us to the living room.

"Okay, what do you know?" Mia asked as she sat on a couch.

Beck and I told her what we had found on the _basement thing._

"They also found a birth certificate." Danny finished.

"If I am Vanessa Shelleter, where the heck does the real Jadelyn West is?" I asked.

She said nothing.

**A/N: Well, well. I am sooooooo sorry for the delay, but I have a good reason. Ready?... I was partying! Come on guys! It was Halloween! **

**Anyways, enough with the excuses, I know, I am a terrible updater. I should be punished, blah, blah, blah.**

**Please review and tell me how I am doing? I am sorry I didn't have time for the sneak peeks last chapter, but I promise I will on this one.**

**Take care!  
>Andrea <strong>


	15. Where!

A/N: I'm soooo sorry! I know I am a terrible updater, but this time I have an excuse. I was sick. There…you got it. I had a terrible headache and my mom forbade me to go anywhere near my laptop.

Disclaimer: I don't even know the bed I sleep on. How am I supposed to own Victorious?

Jade's POV:

"What happened?" I yelled for the second time, completely annoyed.

"Look, I did it to protect you…" She started.

"Don't give me the girl-who-finds-her-biological-parents-movie-speech okay? I don't give a damn. I just want to know what happened to my parents' real daughter. Is that too much to ask?"

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise you won't freak out." She sighed looking at us. Beck and I were sitting on a one-person couch, well… he was sitting there and I was on his lap. Daniel and Cat were both on the floor, and Andre and Robbie were on a couch. She started to tell the story.

_Flashback:_

_Mia's POV:_

_My whole life I had known it. I wasn't normal, there was something wrong with me, and I had proves. I could see ghosts, the day I turned 13, my foster parents realized I wasn't kidding. I could see people they couldn't. They were dressed as magicians and asked me for help, they wanted me to follow them, and they promised me I would have the life I always wanted. My parents were everything but amazed as I was._

_They put me on a mental institute and the doctors tried to convince me that the people I saw were just part of my wrecked mind. Finally, I gave up, I told them they were right, even when I knew they weren't and they let me go. _

_There was no way I was returning to my foster parents' house, so that night I sneaked into my old bedroom, and took my life savings. It wasn't much, but enough to survive while I found a job. I was 21 so technically I could do whatever I wanted. _

_The day I turned 23, I stopped seeing the ghosts. One morning, I woke up and found out I was pregnant, I was _. _

_That was the day my mother, Haley, showed up for the first time. She was a spirit of course. And she told me I couldn't keep my baby, she said that if I did, its life would be in danger, and that the ghosts I used to see as a kid, would come and take it away from me._

_I never thought about an abortion until it was too late, and before I knew it, my baby was born. Somehow I knew what I had to do. That day, I sneaked into another bedroom in the hospital and switched babies, I knew it was wrong, but it was the only thing I could think of. _

_Three months later, the magicians returned, and took the baby with them. _

"That's all I know, Jade. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Mia concluded, looking at the floor.

"Do you even know if she is alive?" I half yelled. It couldn't be possible; Mia had given the magicians a poor baby to save herself.

"I don't." She sighed. "I did it to protect you! I'm sure they would have killed you if I gave you to them! You are a Shelter, honey; you need to know not to take risks about your security."

"Don't _honey _me, and don't say you did it to protect _me, _you did it for yourself! But see, your plan didn't go as you expected. You knew my parents were going to move to another state, another country probably, and as farther as I was the best. You wanted me out of your life. I get it. I just want to know why! Why where they after you? Why would they be after me? When they find out _that _is not Vannesa Shelter, they'll come after me, but why?" I blurted out.

"Nobody knows! That is why I was hoping you had found something that would led us to the million-dollar-question's answer!" Mia exploded.

I guess I already knew where I got my personality from. My brother was probably thinking the same, cause he chuckled.

"What about the property papers you talked about? Maybe there are some hints or something on the houses! We can play detectives." Cat exclaimed. We all stared at her.

"Cat is right; you and I both know there is something weird about the papers." Beck said looking at me. I took them out of my bag.

"According to this, you own at least fifteen houses in America. Four located in Hollywood, you own Hollywood Arts high school." I sighed, looking through the papers, trying to find something rare on them. I realized three of the Hollywood ones had a key drawing on the upper left corner and the school one had a star drawing on the upper right corner.

"What does this mean?" I asked showing Beck the drawings, everyone looked at them.

"Oh, don't know about the keys, but the star was a symbol used years ago to mark hiding places." Andre explained.

"Like the exes on the treasure maps?" Cat asked.

"No, the exes showed the place where a treasure, something good was hidden. The stars showed a place where a curse, or something dangerous was hidden."

"What about the keys?" I asked. I already knew what to do.

"I think I read somewhere that keys meant hints or clues, but I don't remember well…" Robbie trailed off.

"We need to visit these places." I stated. Everyone looked at me. "I think I know where the real Jade is, or where the magician's hiding place is, and they must be planning something bad. We must find out before it is too late."

"Where?" Beck asked. I looked at him and frowned.

"Somewhere at Hollywood Arts."

**A/N: I just realized last chapter I left a couple of words written in Spanish. I'm really sorry. As you must already know, I live in South America, which means I talk Spanish better than English so when I can't remember how I word is said, I write it in Spanish and then use Google Translator to well… translate it… duh! However, last chapter I forgot to do it….**

**Anyhow, I am really sorry and I promise to update this weekend like my life depends on it.**

**PS: I only got two reviews for the last chapter and I am worried. Is there something wrong? Am I doing something you don't like? Please let me know. Either by PM or review. **

**Thanks.**

**Love  
>Andrea <strong>


	16. The First Key

Jade's Pov:

Everyone looked at me. They though it was impossible, that they had studied there all their teenage lives and if there was something hidden in the school, they would have noticed.

"Maybe nobody knows. We can't be sure Principal Ikner does, maybe he just bought the school's lot without knowing a thing about what is hidden there." I mumbled, wishing someone would believe me.

"But… even if we go there… for building the school, they must had have to destroy whatever was there before, and besides, we don't even know what we are looking for." Andre said.

"That's what the other properties are for, I guess. They may contain hints or something." I explained.

"We have nothing else. I propose we give it a shot." Cat said, serious as I had never seen her.

Everyone else agreed and we decided to start with the one that was near Mia's house.

"Elomos street, 212, Hollywood." I read.

"That is the abandoned house two blocks from here, isn't it?" Robbie asked. Mia nodded.

"Let's go then. We have nothing to lose right?" Beck asked squeezing my hand.

…

Ten minutes later, we were all outside the house. Well, all except Mia, she refused to come with us, and I wasn't going to argue with her. The cold airs sent shivers through my spine as we looked at the closed wooden door. It looked old, but not enough for the guys to tear it down.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"I know!" Cat suddenly exclaimed. "When I was a kid and used to play hide and seek with my brother, he locked the doors and I opened them with hair clips."

"Do it!" We all yelled, a little annoyed she hadn't said it before, we were all freezing.

"Okay!" She yelled back and kneeled down beside the door knob; she took a pink clip out of her red hair and introduced it into the hole. Cat started twisting and turning the clip until we hear a loud thud, the door burst open.

"Finally!" Robbie exclaimed and we entered the living room. It was filled with dust and I started coughing uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked concerned, as he rubbed my back trying to help me stop.

"She has asthma." Daniel explained. "Here." He said handing me my inhalator. I started to breath normally again.

"Thanks." I whispered and we started moving again. "There has to be a basement or a secret room. We can't expect whatever we are looking for to be on the living room."

"There are stairs that lead to an attic, maybe there?" Andre asked and we followed him. The attic had a door; it was not a wooden door, like the rest of the ones in the house. This was made of stone. And it didn't have a door knob; it was a hand recognizer or something technological like that.

"How are we going to open that one?" Beck asked.

"Simple." I said. People thought they were smart by creating all this tech stuff, but like my dad showed me, there is nothing delicate like that that doesn't brakes. I took of the only black high heel I was using; the other foot had the cast on it, and hit the recognizer with it. Smoke started coming from there, but the lock was open and we could open the door.

"Well done, babe, well done." Beck smiled and squeezed my hand again. Inside there was nothing but an old looking key and a note.

**A/N: I know this is short, but I'm going out with my dad and I wanted to have this up before going. If I get more than 4 reviews, I can promise I will have the next chapter up today, if not, then tomorrow.**

**Please leave a review and tell me how I am doing. **

**Love  
>Andrew<strong>

**PS: Is anyone else excited about Breaking Dawn's premiere this Wednesday? LOL **


	17. I Promise

**A/N: I know I said I would update on Saturday again and…well…it is Friday, but you know, the heart wants what the heart wants. **

**Please read the bottom's author note, I have something IMPORTANT to tell you. Thanks! ;)**

"All of this for a key?" Daniel asked in disbelief. We were all upset.

"Maybe there is something else there, why don't we look?" Cat asked being the optimistic girl she is. They all stared at each other, afraid to walk in.

"What is the matter with you, guys?" I snapped. "It is just a room!" I walked inside and everyone gasped. "Relax! Geez!" I took the key and found and envelope attached to it.

"Is there anything else in there?" Beck asked.

"You are such a wimp!" I answered and he smiled, entering the room and putting his arm around my waist.

"What is that?" He asked looking at the note.

"I don't know, it was here, under the key." I mumbled. He opened it as our friends begged for us to come out.

"Okay! My God! You act like babies!" I exclaimed as we walked outside.

"So what does the note say?" Andre and Robbie asked at the same time.

"Well…I think it is written in French. I don't understand a thing." Beck said, looking at the letter.

"Give it to me." Daniel sighed and read it. Everyone stared at him. "Je vois que vous avez trouvé la première clé. Je voulais juste vous faire savoir qu'ils le devraient et il ne veut pas dire que vous avez gagné. Cela signifie que la vraie bataille vient de commencer.  
>-Vannesa."<p>

"We spent a year in France." I explained and everyone nodded.

"So, what does it mean?"

"Well, if you want me to translate it, it says: I see you found the first key. I just wanted you to know they expected it and it doesn't mean you won. It means the real battle has just begun. -Vannesa." I said.

"What does she want to say?" Cat asked.

"Do you think she knows she is not a Sheltter?" Andre asked.

"Why would they want her…or you?" Robbie asked.

"We don't know yet. That's what we have to find out." I sighed.

"We should go find the next key." Beck suggested and we agreed.

Half our later, we managed to decide we should go to my house and think about where to put the key.

"I think we should take it with us." Cat said.

"What if they found us?" I asked. "They would take the key and God knows what it opens."

"We should take fake ones, to confuse them and leave the real one here." Daniel proposed.

"Yeah, but only one of us should know where it is." Andre said. "It would be harder for them to find out the place."

"Maybe, but don't you think they torture the one who knows until he or she tells them where it is?" Robbie asked.

"Then it should be me." I mumbled. Everyone looked at me like I had gone crazy. "They already want me, why would you put yourselves in danger when I am the one who they are looking for?"

"You are not doing it, I will." Daniel said.

"What? No, Daniel. I don't want anything to happen to you!" I said. If he did it, there was a chance the magicians would torture him and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Yeah, I am going to. I am your big brother and dad said it was my responsibility to protect you now. I am not going to let you do it. None of you." He added looking at Beck who seemed as ready as Daniel to take my place. "I am the oldest one here, so I will." He finished, took the key out of my hand and run upstairs.

"What now?" I asked and looked around.

"We should look for the other keys." Cat said.

I could tell everyone was as scared as I was. Cat, Robbie and Andre went to the porch to take some fresh air. Beck pulled me into his lap when he noticed my hands were shaking.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He whispered into my hair and I forced a smile, even though I knew that was a promise he couldn't keep.

"I know you won't." I kissed him fully on the lips and placed my hands in his soft hair, smiling at the feeling of his warm lips on mine. I knew these happy moments with my boyfriend and the memories of my childhood with my brother would be the only things that would keep me alive for the rest of this nightmare, or that was what I thought.

**A/N: I know, I promised to update last weekend, but I had a horrible History project I had to get done. Thanks for waiting patiently, though… I wanted to tell you that this story is getting to an end. Maybe 5 or 6 chapters more, but I have an idea for a new story, I really need help though, so if anyone out there is interested in beta reading or maybe a  
>co-lab , PM or just leave a review here. Thanks!<strong>


	18. Stairs

**A/N: Okay, Many of you have probably read the one-shot I posted this weekend. I just wanted to say sorry for not updating this, but I have an explanation. The one-shot (I Married My Best Friend) had been started in my computer since March and I realized that was what kept me from updating this story, the fact that I hadn't finished the other one. So I got the idea and sat down on Saturday morning to finish, I spent 3 hours typing, and editing, but finally I finished. Now I have my full and undivided attention for this fic. **

**On brighter news, this Friday…my summer vacations start, so I am going to be able to update more. Maybe 3 or 4 chapter a week, which means this story is coming to a close. I am going to continue the one-shot series, and the next one will probably be a song-fic based on One Direction's song, Nanana. You should really listen it, it is AWESOME and, on my humble opinion, is perfect for a bade fic.**

**Now that I have said all what I wanted to say, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing, I am not as smart as Dan Schneider, he doesn't want to give me the rights of Victorious as a birthday present, I already asked.**

Jade's P.O.V:

"Okay, it is all settled." Daniel sighed, entering the room. I quickly pulled out of Beck's lap while his cheeks turned blood red. "Ugh! Find a room!" My brother yelled and I smiled.

"Shut up." I mumbled and got up, trying to fix my hair, that was now a total mess. "Okay, what now?" I asked as soon as everyone else filled the living room.

"We find the other keys." Beck said taking my hand.

"How are we all sure that they are also keys on the other three buildings? Maybe there are other things." Cat said.

"Well…maybe…I don't know…" Beck tried to answer.

"Let's go find out then!" Andre said and we hoped on the car.

….

Three hours later we had registered the other two buildings up and down and had found nothing but two pieces of what seemed an incomplete masterpiece. There were at least 3 parts missing. They were stone-made with French words written on one side. One of them said _le pouvoir _(power) and the other one _la magie _(magic).

"What are we going to do now?" I asked as we all hoped out of Danny's car and sat down on a random bench on the park near Hollywood Arts.

"The only place left is the school and it has over 30 classrooms, the black box theater, the Asphalt Café and the parking lot, it could be anywhere." Robbie sighed.

"That's it!" Beck exclaimed. We all stared at him. "It can't be anywhere, or anyone could grab it, there has to be a shielded place, a stone made door or something."

"We need the school's construction plans." Andre stated.

"Where are we going to find them?" Cat asked.

"Lane's office, I saw it the last time I sneaked in." I explained.

"Why would you sneak into Lane's office?" Robbie asked.

"None of your business." I snapped.

"Okay…so… could you take the plans out?" Beck asked and I nodded.

"Let's go."

Slowly, I opened the office's door and took a look. No one there, perfect. I looked back to see Beck, Cat, Andre, Robbie and Daniel, all looking at me expectantly.

"Gosh! I can't believe you five!" I glared at them and entered Lane's. He had remodeled since the last time I had been there. The furniture had changed and so had the order of things. "It could take a while." I mumbled and Beck nodded, closing the door behind me. I looked everywhere, and all I found were pots and pots of hand sanitizer.

"Geez! This guy has a problem!" I muttered under my breath. I finally opened the last drawer of the desk, and there they were. The school's building plans. I took them out and tried to leave everything the way I had found it.

"I got it." I exclaimed, signaling toward my bag, as soon as I was out.

"Okay, I'll check them out. We have to get out of here fast." Beck whispered while the footsteps on the hallway became louder.

…

One hour and two pizzas later, we finally had a plan.

"Okay, does everyone know what to do?" Danny asked.

"I am confused…" Cat admitted and we all sighed.

"There are three full-security steel doors on the school. Andre and Robbie will go to the one near the parking lot, Daniel and you will go to the one near Sicowitz's class and me and Jade will check the one near the black-box." Beck explained and Cat smiled, still confused, but more confident about the fact of Daniel coming with her.

"If you find anything…call me or Beck and we will be there, okay?" I asked.

"Kay, kay!" Cat said and everyone else nodded.

Beck and I walked hand in hand to the black-box; there was a door on the back stage that I had never seen before.

"I can't believe we had never seen this door before, we have been here more than every other student on Hollywood Arts." Beck said.

We had been on every single play the school had had this year, and the theater was hour favorite place to hang out on school. I smiled. We had never finished one of the projects we had come to do here. We always got distracted by…other things….

"How are we going to un-lock it?" Beck asked me, bringing me back to reality. The door was huge, but the doorknob was small, a very little key was the only thing that could have fitted there.

"Wait a second…" I mumbled as I ran my hand through my purple streaked hair and looked for the key we had found. "Maybe this fits."

The door burst open without me even having to turn the key. But this time there was no key, or masterpiece, there only were stairs, that seemed to drag forever and ended on God knows were.

"What do you think is down there?" Beck asked.

"There is only one way to find out." I sighed as I took his hand made my way past the door, with him following behind.

**A/N: Tan, tan, tan! ****What do you think will happen next? Please leave a review and tell me how I am doing, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I don't promise anything. This time I swear to my turtle I will PM you a sneak peek of the next chapter if you leave a review. If you don't have a Fanfiction account, leave your email address and I will email it to you. **

**Love!  
>Andrea! ;) <strong>


	19. What the heck?

Every step down the stairs we took, it seemed to get darker and darker. Beck squeezed my hand.

"Babe? Don't you think we should call your brother?" My boyfriend asked.

"Come on! Man up! We'll just get to wherever this stairs are taking us, look for whatever we have to look for and get out of here! It isn't that difficult." I exclaimed annoyed. We had thought through every little thing we had done about this _mystery _and I was tired of it.

"Okay! Just…chill!" He said, placing his hand on my back.

We finally reach the end…or so it seemed, there weren't any more stairs and it was too dark to see.

"Hello? Is anyone here? " I asked.

"I don't think so, babe. Why are the lights off anyways? This must be some sort of a basement or something." Beck said.

Suddenly, I felt my heart pounding faster and my breathing going heavier.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Beck asked putting his hands on my arms.

"Beck? What's going on?" I felt a sharp pain on my chest and it wasn't a good kind of pain.

"I don't know. Hold on, babe. We have to call your brother. Calm down." I heard my boyfriend whisper before it all went black.

**No one's POV:**

"Jade?" Beck shouted, but there was no response. He felt his girl's body collapsing on his arms before he could do anything. " Oh, Jesus."

Beck laid her on the floor carefully placing her head. As quickly as he could, he took out his phone. No signal, he sighed. He would have to get out of there and find the others, but he couldn't leave his girlfriend there.

He decided to carry her. Picking her up, he made his way up the stairs. Beck was a strong dude, and Jade was very skinny, so it didn't take a lot of effort.

However, when he got to the top, something weird happened. He couldn't get through the opened door. His legs could, but his arms-were Jade was- couldn't. Beck tried leaving her on the floor again and passing through himself, and he could. Just as he thought, there was something, or someone, trying to keep Jade on that weird looking basement.

He took out his phone, and again, there was no signal. Beck knew he had to leave her there, and look for the others. He was worried sick. What could have caused Jade to faint? He was sure if there was something wrong with her, Daniel would now. And by the looks of it, he needed to do something fast. Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier and her face was the palest he had ever seen her.

Beck picked her up again and left her the closest he could to the door and made his way to the parking lot, almost running.

...  
>Daniel's POV:<br>"Cat! Wait!" I yelled after the crazy redhead. I swear I love her like a sister, but sometimes she is sooo anoying!

"Danny! Look, there is a door!" She exclaimed, runnimg faster. We finally reached it and Cat started giggling.

"Silly Beck! This is the art supplies room!" She laughed. I opened the door, that wasn't even locked; and in fact, there were only penciles and sketch books. Suddey, my sister's boyfriend came running into the room.

"Hey, Beckerssss!" Cat smiled. "Where's Jade?" Just then I noticed she wasn't there.

"You gotta help me, she passed out!" He practically yeled. Wait, what?

"What do you mean she passed out?"

"I don't know. we went to the stupid basement and her heart stared to pound fater and then she passed out!"

"Let's go!" I said and Beck led u to were he had left Jade. We finally got there and the sight was one on the most terrifying things I had seen (apart from our parents death). My sister was laying on the floor, paler than I had ever seen her and blood dripping down her neck. I knelt down beside her and put my hear on her chest.

"Oh God! She isn't breathing!"

**A/N: Okay.. I know I haven't updated in ages… but don't worry I am not giving up on this fic. I thought that my summer break would give me more time to write… but turns out I have a social life! Yay for me! Anyhow, I will try to update once more before Christmas..but I can't promise anything… On December 26, I am going to my beach house… and my cousins will not arrive until January… so I promise I will finish the story before February. I have an awesome idea for a one-shot. Something I have never read about. It's Bade of course. So stay tuned. **

**Leave a review as my Christmas present? Yes? Thanks.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,  
>Andrew <strong>


	20. Giving Up

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Santa didn't bring me Victorious for Christmas… **

**A/N: I just wanted to make clear that most of this chapter is Jade's POV about what happened when she was unconscious. **

…And then it all turned black.

"Beck?" I yelled, but there was no point. I was alone in this dark room. Suddenly, a light flickered on. I could see the room was bigger than I thought. There were no chairs, tables, couches, or whatsoever, there was just a single pedestal at the very center. On top of it, there was a puzzle. It was almost finished, but there were two pieces missing. It didn't take a genius to figure out the missing pieces where the ones we had found.

"It seems like we finally got what we wanted." A voice echoed though the wooden walls. However, there was nobody but me on the room.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled back, suddenly terrified.

"Oh, dear, you know who we are." I realized that they were women voices.

"Haley and Mia, where am I?" I asked relieved it was them and not on the magicians that killed my parents, but what were they doing here?

"You are nowhere and everywhere." Haley laughed bitterly. "You can be wherever you want and you chose this gross-looking room, pathetic."

"What do you mean?" I asked, all this mysterious talking was getting to my nerves.

"You are dead, my dear pumpkin." Mia said coldly.

I was dead. It didn't make sense. My mom used to tell me that when you are dead, you are not scared, or cold, or hungry, or tired, or sad, you were peaceful. But this wasn't like that, I was scared and tired and wanted so bad to go back. I looked at my feet and realized my combat boots were no longer there, neither were my black pants or red blouse. I was wearing white high heels and a white and gray mini dress that covered just until my knees. My hair was up in a ponytail.

"What have you done with my clothes?" I asked trying to free my hair, but my hand went straight through my head.

"We didn't like them, and since you work for us now, we figure out we might as well give you new ones." Haley said, I sighed exasperated. Who the hell told her that I was working for them? Weren't they supposed to be the good girls?

"I don't understand a thing now. Weren't we fighting together against the magicians? The ones that killed Haley and her family and my parents?"

"You really believed that? Oh my god! You are a Shelter, you are not supposed to be naïve." Haley laughed finally appearing before me with Mia on tow.

"You say I'm dead, but I'm not in Heaven or Hell. Where the hell am I?" I changed the subject, not wanting them to refer to me as one of them.

"Dear Jade! I think we have some explanation to do." Mia smiled. "Lets start on the beginning, back when the Shelter last name was born with William Shelter, your great great great great grandfather. He was what you would call a bad boy. He was a Satan ally. But one day, he betrayed Satan and he casted a spell on him. Generation after generation, the Shelter men would die, of a painful and never ending disease, and their souls would be given to him. That is how the Shelter girls were born. My grandfather, or Haley's father if you will, had an vision before he passed away, he saw my grandmother, Haley and me forming a triangle on this very room and completing the puzzle, he saw me opening a portal in the wall and all the passed Shelter boys retuning from death and me dying in front of them in return . He told my grandma that she had to take Haley away from my dad, because she was already pregnant and hide on the woods, until they found all the pieces that would bring them together again. And that's what she did. She found all the pieces and I was born. However, I was too young to do anything yet, so we moved back to the city, and my grandma was killed. We were no longer the 3 Shelter girls that were supposed to open the portal, until I found out I was pregnant, I had you, but Satan changed the babies on the hospital so we wouldn't be able to break the curse. Because if we did, we would be stronger than him and would be able to do whatever we wanted with the world, we would be immortal. But know you are here, and you are going to help us break the curse. You are going to die like I was supposed to and we will run the world." Mia smiled triumphantly.

"Here's what you are going to do. You are going to go back, take the pieces you found and meet us at the school's parking lot at midnight."

"And what if I don't?" I challenged them.

"We will have to kill everyone on that list, starting with your brother and ending with that handsome boyfriend of yours. It's already 9 p.m. you have 3 hours."

Before I could complain I fell to the floor and closed my eyes.

…

I woke up and found my brother staring at me with watery eyes.

"Jade? Oh my God! Are you okay?" He half yelled helping me to sit up. Everyone else's heads shot up. Andre and Robbie had been sitting on the floor together. Beck had Cat on his lap and was rubbing her back both with red watery eyes. "We thought you were dead!"

Beck stared at me with a big smile spread across his face. He let go of Cat and came running to me. "Thank God you are okay." He mumbled kissing my cheek. Danny smiled as he, Cat, Robbie and Andre got up and left us alone. "What happened?" My boyfriend looked directly into my eyes.

"Okay, so, I have to tell you something, but babe, there's nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind, okay?" I asked, tears starting to well up in my eyes. He nodded pulling me so I was sitting on his lap and kissing my temple. He listened as I told him everything Mia and Haley had told me.

"So I'm going to listen to them. They can kill me and give me to Satan or whatever crap they want, but I'm not letting them hurt Daniel or Cat or you."

"Come on, Jade! You can't do that, you can't leave me!" Beck hugged me closer to him as he whispered in my ear. "I love you, babe. And I can't imagine my life without you. We are going to fight, okay? We are not giving up after everything we've been through."

"But-" I started but he cut me off.

"No buts, love. I am not giving up, okay? So you are not allowed to. Can you even imagine what Daniel would do if you died. Just a minute ago we thought you were dead and I couldn't even look at him in the eye. It was my job to take care of you and I failed. Your parents are no longer here and you are the only thing he has left. You can't leave him alone. You can't leave me!" He had tears in his eyes now too.

He cupped my cheek in his hand and leaned in for a kiss. I obliged and his lips brushed against mine. I wondered if he knew how a single touch, a single brush of his lips could make all my worries go again and make me feel alive again. When he smiled into our kiss I knew he knew how much I loved him. I knew deep down he understood my decision, because it would be his too if he were on my place, but he was right about something. Doing what Mia and Haley wanted me to do felt like giving up, and I was Jade West, I don't give up, ever.

"I love you, you know that, right?" I asked as we finally broke apart gasping for air.

"I know, and I love you too." He smiled, and with a single look at his chocolate brown eyes, I knew he knew my decision had changed, because giving up on this, felt like giving up on us, and I, as sure as hell, wasn't going to do that, ever.

"Okay, so now what?" Cat asked barging into the room.

"We are going to fight, but first we need to get to the parking lot in time." I said standing up. Beck smiled and took my hand.

"Let's go get the others."

**A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated in ages, and I don't have a real excuse, but once I saw all the amazing reviews you guys left, I started to write. I really didn't know where this was going when I started, and I can say it sort of got out of hand. I just wanted to let you know that this is not the last chapter, maybe 2 or 3 more. I am thinking about making…. A SEQUEL! It depends on what you guys think. So review or PM me and tell me whether you would like this to end here and me to focus on the one-shot series, or make a sequel. It's up to you. Thanks for your never ending patience.**

**Happy 2012 and take care. (I promise this time it won't be that long before you have an update.)**

**Love, Andrew. **


	21. Puzzle Pieces

**A/N: Okay… I know. Worst updater ever….next one is the last chapter and I am planning on doing an epilogue. If you are still interested on knowing my decision about the sequel… read the author's note at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Le sigh…. Still nothing… **

Beck squeezed my hand as we waited for Haley and Mia to arrive.

"Everything will be okay, right?" Cat asked obviously scared.

"Of course it will, lil red! It always does!" Andre sighed wrapping his arms around the shivering redhead.

"Look, guys i just want you to know how sorry I am for all that you have been through I know it is my fault and you need to know I am thankful for everything you have done for me..." Robbie cut me off.

"Don't even mention it. That's what friends are for right?" I smiled and they all nodded.

"So what's the plan, sis? Daniel said hugging me tight.

"Okay, I will pretend that I am on their side. And give them the puzzle pieces. They will probably try to kill me, but we have to kill them first."

"How?" Beck questioned me.

"We have to figure that out." I smile. In police movies the good ones always find out how to kill the bad ones when they are about to die, right?"

"Yeah!" Cat squealed happily, but Daniel just looked at me sadly. He was right, our life had never been like the one in the movies. We had never had a happy ending, byt there was always a first time for everything, right?

"Okay, so... What time is it?" Andre asked.

"11:50" I sighed. "They are supposed to be here in ten minutes. So, if anything goes wrong, please don't try stupid stuff, okay? You have to promise me that you won't try to save me, you have to look after yourselves."

"How can you even ask that?" Daniel glared at me. "I am your big brother and its my job to keep you save. So if it is me or you, don't expect me to choose myself."

I tried to argue, but Beck silenced me with a kiss. He put his arms around my waist and I tangled my hands in his awesome hair. His lops move in sync with mine as they always did, I smiled, knowing that if things didn't go as planed, this would probably be our last kiss. He pulled me closer-if that was even possible- and deepened the kiss realizing the same thing. A tear stroled down his cheek when we broke apart.

"Don't be sad, please." I sobbed whipping his face with my lips. "I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what happens tonight."

"I love you too, more than I had ever loved anyone." He smiled, huggin me against his chest.

"Daniel?" I asked and he came and hugged me as Beck went to calm Cat. "You are the best gbig brother ever, you know that right?"

"If I am a good brother, then let me fight with you." He sobbed.

"You know me better than anyone, bro. Did you really think I would change my mind that easily? I am as stubborn as a mule."

"And you took after me."

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." I demanded hugging him tighter.

"No"

"Daniel!"

"Fine, I promise."

I walked over to a sobbing Cat and took her from my boyfriend's arms.

"Why are you crying, Cat? This isn't over yet."

"I know but if you die, then who'll be my best friend? Who will I text in the middle of the night when my brother gets ill? When I am sad or upset? I need you to stay with me. We need you to stay." She cried in my chest.

"I am sorry, okay? But I have already made a decision." i sighed rubbing her back.

"Take care of her." I said looking at Andre and Robbie. They just nodded and took her into thier arms as white fog started spreading trhough tge parking lot.

"You little bitch, we told you to come alone. How did you dare to disobey? " Mia asked lifting my chin with her sharp finger.

"I am not afraid of you, plus, I've got what you wanted." I smirked, signaling towards the bag on Beck's shoulder.

"Give us the bag, pretty boy." Haley hissed rubbing his cheek.

"Leave him alone!" I exclaimed running towards them and wraping my arms around his waist. "Give them the bag." I whispered into his hear and he obliged, sqyezing my hand.

"Good boy, now do you wanna come with us?" Haley smirked. I shook my head.

"This is between you and me, leave Beck alone."

"I asked him, not you. You are coming." She demanded. "You might be of some use."

**A/N: That's it for know… I am returning from my beach vacations this Tuesday… so I may or may not have time to update again before Valentine's Day.**

**About the sequel, I decided against it since I have a million and one ideas for one shots… maybe later though… who knows.**

**I know I really don't deserve it… but if you would like to leave a review, it would really make my day… or night… since it's 11:17 p.m. here. **

**Thanks for not giving up on this story (cause I am not going to, that I can promise.)**

**Love**

**Andrew **


	22. Peter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing,**

I took Beck's hand as Haley put her hand around my arm and it all turned black again.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on top of Beck's chest, he still hadn't woken up, and so as soon as Mia entered the room, I closed my eyes, hoping she thought I was still on trance.

"Come on, Jade! You are a Shelter, no need to be such a wimp! Grow up!" She laughed poking my shoulder. I immediately stood up and glared at her.

"Let my boyfriend go. He has nothing to do with you. Neither have my friends or my brother." I hissed.

"Don't be silly! Of course we won't let them live, they know too much." She smirked and I felt my eyes tear up.

"No, please!" I begged. I was Jade! I didn't beg, but I guess the picture of the most important people in my life dead because of my stupidity was horrifying.

"There's nothing you can do. Now wake him up. We have things to get done."

I whipped my tears with my sleeve and tried to hold a strong glance, as I knelt down besides my boyfriend. I kissed his cheek lightly, holding in a sob.

"Babe, wake up." I whispered in his ear and shook him a little, which did it.

"What happened, where are we?" He asked, standing up. Mia took his hands in hers and handcuffed him, ignoring my strangled sobs.

"I'm sorry." I managed to sob before some man with a long beard and a horrified look on his face took him away from me.

"What are we doing with you now?" Mia smiled passing back and forth before me. "I think you need some beauty sleep, we already have the pieces anyways, but you need to get strong for the action."

Before I could outer a single word more, the same man that took Beck away, came and took me in his arms carrying me away.

"Let me go! Stop!" I screamed, but a single look at his face told me he was not enjoying this more than me. When we finally reached the cell, I noticed Beck was sleeping in one of the most uncomfortable beds I had ever seen in my life.

"I gave him a sleep shot." The man explained, letting me down on the other bed. "The same one I am supposed to give you." He took a small shot out of his pocket and threw it to the ground. It broke into a million pieces and the liquid spread across the floor.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping us?" I asked, amazed by the fact that there were actually good people around here.

"My name is Peter; I am not here by choice, like the rest of them. They killed my mom, when I was little and Mia brought me here, this is all I have ever known, but I know everything they do here is wrong, and I also know that you can help us, you can get all this to stop. You have to." He said, begging obvious in his voice. Now that I looked better, he was barely and adult, he had to be in his mid-twenties.

"I'll do everything I can, I promise." I smiled through my tears and he nodded walking towards the door, before turning around to face me one more time.

"You know, it's all or nothing with the Shelters." He whispered and left without one more word.

_All or nothing with the Shelters,_ his words echoed in my head as I closed my eyes and laid down besides Beck, ignoring the other bed and reaching across his chest to hug him tight.

_All or nothing with the Shelters, _whatever that meant, I knew it wasn't good.

**A/N: I know. It is short, and it isn't the last chapter, but it is 10:51 p.m and I have to be up at 7 tomorrow. Besides, it seemed like a good place to end. My favorite cousin is coming tomorrow to hang out with me and she is most likely staying the night, so you should expect an update on Thursday's night. **


	23. All or nothing

**Yeah, I am sorry for the long hiatus, blah, blah, blah. I was really uninspired, but I read an amazing Bade one-shot and suddenly got inspired, so you own this update to "**_**Remembering Jade**_**" by imlaughingnow. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: Idon'townVictorious! There... I said it... now leave me alone! ;)**

"Jade?" I heard someone mumble against my neck and I felt his warm lips in my cheek and collar bone.

"Beck?" I whispered, smiling a little. It was definitely the best feeling in the world, waking up to Becks soft lips.

"Jade, where are we?"

"What?" I suddenly remembered all the things that happened yesterday. "Oh, God."

"What happened? They took me here and injected me some sort of sleep thing. Are you okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned. I took his hands and looked at him in the eyes.

"Okay, hold on. What time is it?"

"5:30 in the morning. What's going on Jade? What happened after I left?" Beck hugged me, and I hugged back.

"She said that they won't let you live. Not you neither my brother nor our friends. Haley said that you know too much, that she will kill you as soon as I finish with the puzzle with them and die in return of the Shelter boys."

"We have to do something, this cannot end like that." He sobbed.

"Come on, Beck! Please don't cry! My life has never been easy and I think I always knew something like this was going to happen. Don't worry about me, okay? I regret nothing. Moving to L.A was the best thing my parents could have done for me, I got to be in the school of my dreams, I got to sing my heart out in every performance, I got to be with my best friend again, and most importantly I got to know what love is." I smiled.

"Burt-"

"No, Beck, I am okay, I am going to be fine wherever I go. I just have to know that you will be okay. You need to promise me that you'll run away with Daniel and Cat. Maybe Robbie and Andre will be alright here, but you have to go, maybe to my grandma's I don't know; just promise me you'll be safe."

"Jade-" He started again, but I glared at him through my tears. "Okay…I promise."

"Thanks, babe, I love you." I mumbled against his lips. Beck hugged me tighter and kissed me, probably our last kiss.

"I'll miss you." He mumbled against my hair.

"Don't think about it, okay? You need to be concentrated in escaping."

"Okay." He said, laying down in the bed again and taking me with him. I put my head in his chest and sighed. "How long do you think we have until they come?"

"No idea."

...

"Miss Haley needs you out there in five minutes." The guy, Peter I think, said.

"Tell her we'll be there."

"Jade?" Beck asked as I straightened my clothes and opened the door, that Peter had left unlocked.

"Hhmmmm?"

"I love you." He smiled.

"I know, and I love you too."

...

"Look who finally arrived!" Mia smirked, leading us to a couch that was in the middle of the room, in front of the table were the puzzle pieces laid.

"I get why you want me here, but why him?" I asked motioning towards Beck.

"He'll be part of the fun, don't worry." Haley said.

"Okay, kids, this is how this will work, in exactly ten minutes, the moon will be in the perfect position for us to perform our ritual. Pretty boy here, will only watch accompanied by Peter, while us three do it, and after we finish, a portal will open like we explained before, and you will burst into flames." Mia said. "Fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah, fun." _All or nothing with the Shelters. _Peter's words still echoed in my mind. I knew that it meant something important, I just didn't know what. I looked over at him at one corner of the room and he winked at me. Something was definitely up.

"We should get going, Mia take the pieces." Haley instructed as Peter came and tied our hands again. Walking tied up to Beck was a little difficult and before I knew it, my face was on the floor.

"Ouch!" I yelled, causing Mia and Haley to look at me. They came running back and helped me up.

"Be careful! You have to take care of yourself!" Mia reprimanded like a concerened mother. But something in her voice told me she wasn't genuinely concerned about me being okay.

Suddenly, it all made sense. Haley not killing me when she had the chance to, Peter's words, Mia's concern. They needed me. I was the last Shelter in the line. Without me, the ritual couldn't be performed. They needed three generations of girls. I was going to die anyways, so why not to die saving the ones I love instead of giving my mother and grandmother what they wanted.

"I got it." I mumbled and everyone froze in their places. Mia and Shelter looked at each other, panic in their faces.

"No." Beck whispered, understanding the same thing I did. "No, Jade, please. don't-"

"Don't be stupid, babe. I am gonna die anyways, don't I?"

"Jadelyn, don't be silly, you know nothing." Haley hissed.

"I know a lot of things, I know that although Mia is mother she couldn't care less about my well-being, I know that you didn't kill me when you had the chance to, cause that would've killed you too. I know what you meant." I said looking into Peter's eyes. He nodded, and took the scissors they had taken from me out of his pocket.

"Come on, Jade. Don't do this. You can't betray your own blood for some pretty boyfriend of yours." Mia hissed at me.

"You are not my family, you never were. The only family I have ever known is Daniel and Cat. I love them, I love my friends, I love Beck. I'm not going to go without a fight."

"Babe, please, don't! We can get out of this together." Beck sobbed, reaching out for the scissors in my hands.

"I am dying either way, and I prefer it to be for a good cause." I explained, looking into his eyes. He nodded, letting his tears flow down his face freely. Make sure Daniel takes care of Cat, okay? I love you."

And without a single second of vacillation, I stabbed myself in my stomach. I fell to the ground and closed my eyes, welcoming the sweet heaven of unconsciousness.

**A/N: Tan, tan tan! ****This is not the end! Don't worry! We have the Epilogue left. Review and I will probably update on Wednesday!  
>Love :)<br>Andrew! **


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: I have nothing to say in my defense, so… on with the Epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I took a plane to L.A. yesterday and knocked on Dan's door begging him to give me the rights for Victorious. You know what I got? A restriction order. Yep!**

Jade fell to the ground with a loud thump, her hands still holding the pair of scissors to her stomach.

"Jade! Babe! No!" Beck yelled at the top of his lungs, Peter held him back, trying to keep him away from his now passed out girlfriend.

"Oh my god, she actually did it!" Haley screamed, as she felt her heart come to a stop, Mia felt it too, and before they knew it, they were laying one on top of the other, just a meter away from Jade.

"Let go of me!" Beck cried out and Peter set him free. He instantly ran over to his girlfriend and took her cold hand in his, praying with all his might that she would be alright.

"She has pulse." He called out to Peter, who was currently checking the other Shelter girls' pulse. "It is faint, but it's definitely there."

"They are both dead." Peter called back. "We need to get out of here; your girlfriend needs a doctor."

"Do you know how?" Beck asked, lifting Jade up and resting her head on his chest, listening carefully to her fainting heartbeat.

"No, I have never been out. They were the only ones that knew how. They had some sort of ritual." He answered looking at Mia and Haley.

"We'll get out of here, I promise." Beck whispered into Jade's ear, kissing her pale cheek. "Maybe Jade can get us out. She is a Shelter after all."

"Maybe." Peter nodded, looking hopefully at the girl in his arms. "They usually closed their eyes and held hands with whoever they wanted to get out."

Beck smirked and took a hand from Jade's back to hold Peter's. "Just think of the place you came from." He instructed.

Beck closed his eyes and held Jade closer, visualizing the school's parking lot, and all of their friends there. Suddenly, he became aware of what might happen when they got back. He imagined Daniel's face when he saw his sister lying limp on his arms. He imagined Cat crying her heart out in Robbie and Andre's arms, mourning her best friend. He imagined Jade on a white, uncomfortable looking hospital bed, the doctors telling them that there was nothing they could do. That her end was there, that she had given her life to save the ones she loved. That she had given her life for her brother, for her friends, for _him. _He couldn't help the single tear that fell from his right eye.

"It'll be okay, don't worry, my sister is the toughest girl I know, and she can handle herself. Come on, Cat, please don't cry." Beck suddenly heard Daniel's soothing voice. He opened his eyes to find his friends on Hollywood Arts parking lot's floor. Andre and Robbie were sound asleep, resting their back on Daniel's car, while Danny was sitting with Cat on his lap, trying to calm her _and him _down.

"Guys." Beck muttered, still focused on his girl's heartbeat.

"Beck!" Daniel and Cat yelled together, standing up as quickly as they could, making their way to the newly arrived threesome.

"What happened to her?" Daniel whispered, taking Jade from Beck's arms. He gasped when he saw the blood coming out of her stomach.

"She stabbed herself-" Peter answered, knowing that Beck was too shocked to think coherently. "She figured out that if she died, then Haley and Mia would die too."

"Oh my god! Is she... dead?" Cat's lip quivered as she rested her head on Beck's shoulder.

"No, not yet." Daniel said, laying his head on his sister's chest to listen to her fainting heart. "We need to get her to a hospital now!" He exclaimed.

Cat shook Andre and Robbie awake and they hopped into the car, Daniel driving with Peter on the co-pilot seat. Everyone else on the back, with Jade spread over their laps. He drove that fastest he could, sticking to the speed limit-the last thing they wanted was a ticket- and hoping his sister would be okay.

/../

"We need a wheelchair!" The nurse in turn exclaimed when she saw Daniel enter the E.R with Jade is his arms, their friends in tow. He slowly laid her on the chair another nurse had brought.

"What happened to her?" The nurse asked the 5 teenagers on the waiting room, once they had taken Jade to the O.R.

"She... stabbed herself... accidentally?" Cat guessed, hoping they would stop making questions and start healing her best friend.

"She stabbed herself with a pair of scissors?" The nurse wondered.

"Yeah, we were... working on a project." Andre spoke for the first time since they had arrived to the hospital.

"Okay. So, Miss West's ribcage is severely damaged, Doctor Hammock is trying to stick the bones back together." The nurse informed the teenagers. "This might take a couple of hours though; the doctor will come out to inform you about Jade's state after the surgery…I am not supposed to say anything, but by the looks of it, she might need a few organs transplants."

They all nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"Jade West's family?" Doctor Hammock asked walking out of the O.R. Daniel stood up.

"I am her brother."

"Okay, we need to get her a liver and kidney transplant, she is already on the donators list, but seeing her stat, she is not likely to reach tomorrow's night without the transplants, and the organs can get here within three or four days. We were wondering, would any of you like to try and test for compatibility?" He asked and held out various paper sheets and pens. "If you do, you'll need to fill in this paper work."

"We are all testing ourselves, you know that right?" Beck said as he sat down besides Daniel.

"Yeah, no matter what, you and Jade are not alone in this." Cat smiled, patting her best friend's brother on the back.

"Thanks guys." Danny sighed. " You know, I was just thinking, when me and Jade where little my mom got very sick and she needed a medulla transfusion. They tested both of us, and we were both compatible, but since I was the older one I gave her the medulla. Does that mean that me and Jade are compatible?"

"I don't know, man." Andre ran a hand through his dreads. "But why would they test Jade if they knew she was adopted?"

"I have no idea" Daniel answered. "Everything involving my sister is a mystery, why wouldn't this be?"

Everyone just shrugged, trying to focus on the pepper that each of them was holding. Would they really be able to donate half their liver and one of their kidneys to Jade? To change their whole life styles for their friend? That friend that had taken them on the biggest adventure of their lives and changed them forever? That friend that had been willing to give her one life, for them to be safe and sound? They all knew the answer, and as they signed the donators form they wished for the same thing, That Jade West would be allright.

/../

"Jade West?" Doctor Hammock entered the room again. "I have the results from the compatibility tests. There is only one match."

The teenager's eyes widened with a new-found sensation, relief. No matter who the match was, Jade would be okay.

"Well, who is it?" Robbie exclaimed impatiently.

"Daniel West." The doctor read. "I understand that you are Jade's brother?"

"He's her adoptive brother." Beck corrected, knowing how hard it was for Danny to say that out loud.

"Well I need you to come with me so we can talk about your post-operation life style. Do you want any of your friends to come with you?"

"Yeah, Cat, can you come?" She nodded and took his hand, leading the way to the doctor's office. They went in and sat in a comfortable red couch, in front of the doctor's desk.

"I see you have donated medulla to your mother before?" Doctor Hammock asked looking through what looked like Daniel's clinic history.

"Yeah, when I was like ten."

"Well, I don't want to worry you or whatsoever, but it is my obligation as a doctor to inform you about the risks you might be taking by donating your sister half of your liver."

"Go ahead." Cat smiled, gripping Daniel's shoulder tighter.

/../

**Jade's P.O.V:**

I opened my eyes and shut them down almost immediately, trying to adjust to the sudden change of light. The first thing I noticed where the long white walls of what seemed like a hospital room.

"Jade? Are you awake?" I heard Beck's voice besides me.

"What happened?" I asked yawning. "Is everyone okay? Wait…are Haley and Mia dead? Shouldn't I be dead?" A lot of questions raced through my mind. He just hugged me and kissed my hair and my lips.

"I am so happy you are okay." He mumbled against my lips.

"Stop, Beck! I need answers. What happened?" There was something he didn't want to tell me, I wasn't stupid. He sat down with me in the bed and started stroking my hair.

"Look, after you …stabbed yourself, Mia and Haley disappeared. You weren't dead, just in a coma. Peter helped me get you back to you brother." His voice broke at the last word.

"So, everyone's okay?" I asked relieved. We could finally have a normal life. "How many days did I stay in coma?"

"Three days." Beck sighed, and by the look in his eyes, I realized there was something wrong, very wrong. "Jade… I…"

"What's going on? Beck? I need to know. I promise it'll be okay." I begged and he looked like he would burst into tears in any second.

Just then, Cat entered the room with a cup of coffee in her hands. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Hey Beck, I got you coffee." Cat said, but her voice lacked her usual perkiness. She hadn't noticed me, I guessed.

"Cat?" I whispered, maybe she would tell me what was going on.

"Jade? Oh my God! You are awake!" She screamed hugging me tightly, I hugged her back. God, I had missed her.

"Yeah, guys, please tell me what's going on." I begged, picking at my nails.

"What do you mean? There is nothing wrong!" Cat exclaimed, she was a good actress, but I could see past her lies.

"Cat, your eyes are red from crying and you don't seem okay." I said. "Please tell me, I promise I'll be okay."

Beck nodded his head to Cat and she put her hand in her pocket, taking out a piece of folded paper.

"Well, after you passed out, we brought you to the hospital." Cat started explaining. "You had lost a lot of blood and needed a liver and kidney transplant."

"So we tested ourselves, and they only got one match." Beck continued hugging me close to him. "It was Daniel."

"Where is he?" I asked, suddenly panicking for my brother.

"He went into surgery yesterday morning, Jade. He had a heart attack in the O.R." Cat burst into tears, holding the piece of paper to her heart.

"But…but he is okay, right?" I asked, looking at Beck in the eyes.

"No, babe, he died."

"WHAT?" I screamed, not believing what I was hearing. "No…no…no."

"Jade, calm down babe!" Beck shook me, trying to stop me from crying. "Look at the heart monitor, Jade. You need to breathe! Come on, babe. You are going to pass out."

I tried to breathe deeply, focus on something to prevent myself from passing out, but the only thing I could feel was a strong pain in my chest as I closed my eyes and laid down in the bed sobbing loudly.

"Jade, I…" Cat patted me in the head. "He told me to give you this as soon as you woke up." She extended the paper to me and I unfolded it, sitting up straight and trying to stop crying.

"_Jade;_

_I don't know why I am writing this, maybe cause I'm bored, and we both know that when I get bored I try to over think things too much. But this time it's different, sis. Look, I am going to explain to you as Doctor Hammock explained it to me. He said that a normal person has a 9% chance of… well having a heart attack while donning something simple as a kidney. But I am not one of those apparently. Remember when we were little and I donated mom some medulla? Well, medulla donators have a 69% chance of doing so. I know you wouldn't want me to do this, sis. But dad left me in charge, and I have to do what's best for you. 'Cause I love you, you know that right? I don't care if you are my biological sister or not. You were the one I played with at the playground when I was 6, the one who cut half off my hair off when I gave you your first pair of scissors. I love you, and you are my little sister no matter what. I know I have never been the protective sort of older brother, because I knew you were able to take care of yourself. But there comes a time when we all have to sacrifice something to save the ones we love, right? _

_Hopefully this letter never gets to you and when you wake up, you can see me sitting next to you. But we have to be real, Jade. The odds are never in our favor. I just want you to know everything will be alright, and when they give you permission to go out, you have a place to stay. I talked with my grandma and told her all the truth; she was more than exited to meet you and will be in town in the next couple of days. _

_I just want you to do two things for me. First, I don't want you to be sad, go on with your life, and be happy with Beck and Cat. And remember me any time you listen to Taylor Swift. Second, I want you and Cat to sing at my funeral. I know you are the most talented girls I would have ever met. You are going to get far, Jade West, never forget that. _

_Tell Cat I'll miss her too, and tell Beck that if he doesn't take care of you bad things will happen to him. _

_Good luck, little sis._

_Daniel." _

I held the letter close to my chest and cried, and cried until there were no more tears left to cry. It was just wrong. I rested my back in the bed sobbing and closing my eyes, trying to get myself to fall into the inviting darkness. Hoping I could get back in coma, hoping this was all just a horrible nightmare. Finally, I stopped shaking and started breathing deeply, as unconsciousness welcomed me. I knew I had to wake up sometime, to face the truth and feel the pain that seemed to leave every time I passed out and blocked the outside world. But at this moment, I didn't have the strength to do it.

I felt Beck's hand stroking my hair and Cat's hand gripping mine tightly, and the last words I heard that day slipped out of my boyfriend's mouth like a soothing lullaby.

"I love you, Jade."

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know you must hate me right now, because come on, we have to admit it. The ending was pretty terrible. I had Daniel's death planned since chapter 1, and I am very sorry if I made someone mad, but that's just how my crazy mind works.**

**I want to thank with all my heart to all the people who review, even if just once, I really appreciate it.**

**So here we are… (it is my first finished multichapter.) IT FEELS SOOOO GOOD! **

**Review one last time? **

**Love,  
>Andrea <strong>

**P.S: If anyone is interested I am continuing my other ff "**_**I married my best friend." **_**So go read that one! **


End file.
